Crown Wings
by Blue Ibis
Summary: The discovery of a new species has piqued Solas's curiosity. What was once fantastic tales that have been told since the Reign of the Elvhen, has now been found to be true.
1. chapter 1

The Inquisition has been making a name of itself after the fall of Haven. Many flock to it for shelter and aid. Others seek it to help the cause and fight to save the world. Solas however was here because it was easy to get what he wanted. Mind you, he wasn't a big fan of the Inquisitor. Sure he got work done, but the human warrior had a rotten attitude to those he thought inferior. Elves being one. If it weren't for Solas's good work, he probably would have given him the boot already.

A tired sigh left the disguised god, as he fell into his chair. Rubbing at the back of his neck, with a soft groan. The Inquisitor has tasked him with investigating these shards he's been finding throughout Thedas. He hadn't properly slept for five days now, and it was getting to him now. He looked up around his rotunda. No time to work on the mural. No time to speak with anyone. Cole has popped in and out every once and while, but no more than a sentence or so before he disappeared again. He looked up to the Spy master's perch. Crows in cages all fluttering about. At times he'd be lucky enough to get a few molted feathers to fall on his desk. This time however, one single flight feather managed to land daintily on his forehead as he looked up.

Staring wide eyed and tired at the feather he blew it off letting it flutter onto his lap.

He heard a chuckle from above and spotted the Tevinter mage.

"I hadn't known you could be adorable, Solas." Dorian commented, leaning over the railing with his chin propped up on his palm. He smirked cockily down at the elf.

Solas sat up and waved off at him, too tired to argue, "I don't try often, how else must I keep this 'apostate hobo' guise."

Dorian managed a chuckle, before the door to the rotunda was pushed open, "Master Solas, Master Dorian! Summons from the Inquisitor to the war table."

Dorian nodded and pushed off the railing heading down to follow the elven mage to the war table.

"Any reason why you think we got summoned?" Dorian whispered.

"Besides that fact that you might have something to say about the enemy, Tevinter, and the fact that I'm still researching those unusual shards? No, not a clue."

They made it to the war room and pushed open the small door, Dorian entering first and Solas closing it behind him.

"You two, come. We have some news." The Inquisitor motioned the mages to the table, "Dorian, what does the Venatori know about Harpies."

Dorian's brows creased, "Harpies? Like the half bird half woman creatures in fairy tales? Don't think they would know much about a fantastical being that only exists in poor literature. Why this all of sudden?"

Commander Cullen was the one to respond with a scroll in hand, "A few of my men got tangled with a Venatori caravan. They were transporting something in a completely sealed off cage. When my men finished off the Venatori and checked what was inside, they found a creature with wings and talons. They described it to look like an elf with feathers all over. Two men were killed when it attacked trying to escape. One was gravely injured before he was able to bind the creature back into the cage. Reports say it's still alive and is being sent to us for investigation."

Solas held a calm expression, but was intensely curious. He remembers rumors back in Elvhenan. Elves with the ability to fly. Winged creatures that hide from the people, but he hadn't thought them to be true.

Dorian was surprised and eager to learn, "When will this creature arrive? Perhaps you have discovered a new creature, one that could put the Grey Wardens griffons to shame! This is quite the discovery, Inquisitor, sadly at the cost of two lives, but still a discovery. I shall look into this creature once it-"

"Solas." The Inquisitor interrupted, noticing the elven mage's silence.

"Yes, Inquisitor?"

"Reports described the thing to look elven. Any thoughts?"

Solas held eye contact with the human as he spoke, "My visits into the Fade have given me much knowledge, however winged elves have not been much of a topic to search the Fade. I shall also do some research on this matter."

"I want you to take in the thing. If it is elven, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Of course." Solas accepted with internal reluctance.

"Both of you are dismissed. I will summon you once more when the caravan arrives."

With a understanding nod, both mages were dismissed and left the war room.


	2. chapter 2

It was roughly a week until the caravan arrives with new specimen. Solas had been called down to the front gates to help move the large wagon into the decently sized holding ground. A small patch of land was going to be used for it, building a more accommodating cage to observe and study this new creature. A tall barred cage was built around the tree close by. Many bystanders gathered to watch the men push the fully armored wagon into the new cage. Solas spoke with one of the men as they prepared to release the creature into its new home.

"We've managed to drop in some sleep powder inside to doze it off. We should take it out before it wakes up."

"Understood, have your men prepared for any hostility." Solas ordered. The man nodded before calling out orders. They held up their shield creating a barrier around the wagon.

"Alright men! At the ready!"

Everyone stepped back as they pulled open the heavy doors of the cage. Solas, staff in hand, approached the entrance cautiously.

There huddled in the dark corner, a mass of feathers. Limbs twitched and he spotted sharp talons curling and withdrawing under what looked like folded wings. It was letting out a low growl and shifted its wings a bit. He spotted the head peeking out, a crest of feathers and pointed ears.

Solas began to cast a weakening spell onto it and it groaned out louder. A collective gasp coming from the crowd outside as they heard it. The creatures managed to lift itself a bit. Wings sprawled out wide, too big to fit in the cage. Then it turned it's eyes up wide and vibrant in the dark. It glared daggers at him, but he could feel the tiredness in those eyes. He took a step back and held up his hand, "Come, falon." he coaxed in soft elven. If these creatures proved to be from the tales of Arlathan it could aid him somehow in his plan.

The creature seemed to respond to that and crawled weakly towards him as he led it out of the darkness of the cell. The crowd all quietly marveled as they watched the creature stumble out. Solas led it to a small barrel that held water. It chirped weakly and lunged to the barrel burying its face in with a splash.

"Have your men fed and given it water throughout your journey back?" Solas called out to the scout.

"No, sir! We haven't dared try to let it out after the last time."

"Get some dried meat from the kitchen. It's starved and thirsty." Solas ordered as he watched the creature still taking as much water as it could drink. His eyes followed the long tail feathers trailing from its lower back to almost a few feet away. Its legs were bent like that of a birds, the upper thigh covered an ruffled feathers and trailing down, there is a bent backward and then forward to the scaly muscled thighs and taloned claws. The talons were a sharp ebony that curled wickedly as the creature crouched to quench its thirst in the water barrel. It managed a small moment to gasp for breath before diving back into the water, its back was mostly bare, bony spine visible as it was bent over the barrel. It's wings seemed to be its arms, the bend is just were its claws were, gripping tightly at the rim of the barrel.

The crowd was also marveling the creature in awe, when the Inquisitor arrived, "Solas! What it do you think you are doing?" three men marched in with crates of dried meats for the harpy.

"It has not fed or drank throughout the whole journey here, Inquisitor. We must nurse it back to health before we can properly examine it" Solas called, his weakening spell slowly withdrawing as the harpy remained docile for now. Once the crates were set down, the wagon and the men all all pulled out of the large cage, leaving Solas inside with the harpy. It lifted it's head sniffing eagerly catching the scent of the meat. It stumbled from the barrel and towards the crates of meat and began to devour every bit it could get its claws on. Solas watched still, hearing it chirp and grunt in what he assumed was satisfaction, finally getting some food and water into itself.

"Wow, look at those claws!"

"So sharp!"

"It's harpy! A real life harpy!"

The crowd whispered in amazement

Never have they thought a creature from fairy tales would have existed.

"Solas," the Inquisitor called, "I want you to leave those shards alone for now. Figure out what they wanted with this beast, is that understood?"

"Certainly, Inquisitor." Solas absent-mindedly answered as he focused on the harpy. Once the Inquisitor was gone, he released the weakening spell from the harpy letting it regain its energy.

It's stilled. Finally able to feel it's muscles. No longer did it feel the numbing ache of being cramped and suffocated in the dark cell. Its pointed feathered ears perked up, and eyes turned towards the elven mage. Pupils sharp and keen to find an escape route. There was a sudden stillness in the air, as the crowd silently watched.

A loud screech echoed stunning all of them. It pounced up flapping it's large wings, aiming to fly away, only to crash into the nearby tree. It cawed and chipped urgently. Feathers ruffled as its head darted back and forth in distress.

Solas had managed to duck before it could claw at him and took a few steps back, watching it try to fly and gripping at the thick bars of the giant cage. When it couldn't go any further, it cawed and screeched in distress which scared the people that stood around.

"Master Solas! Get out! It could attack you!" Called one of the guards, but Solas remained calm and cautious. It dropped down from the tree, landing on its sharp talons. It hissed and growled looking to the crowd of frightened people. It's feathered crest lifted high as it became more hostile, wings tucked protecting it's chest and abdomen. It growled and snarled spotting Solas and cautiously stepping to him. He held his ground and tightened his grip on his staff.

"I will not hurt you, falon." He stated in elven. Once again he noticed it perked at the language of his people. Only for a brief moment did it stop to look up at him.

Solas held out his hand, palm up, slowly bending down to the harpy's crouched height. It hissed a bit at him, but calmed as he lowered to its height, "You are safe." He assured once more.

The harpy stared at him with vibrant red eyes before it reached its clawed hand to his. Chirping softly and cautiously, it's crest lowering to flatten on its head.

"That's it, falon. I mean no harm." He smiled gently, taking in every detail of the majestic creature so close to him. It was indeed half bird and half woman. The torso and face was entirely woman in all aspect. How these prude Andrastian followers were able to watch this exposed creature without a blush was beyond him.

He finally felt the harpy touch his hand, it's sharp nails gently caressing his palm before it pulled back tucking its arms and wings against itself. He watched as she looked around the cage again and wandering around the area they had prepared for it.

He took this moment to step out of the cage safely, hearing a sigh of relief come from the watching crowd.

"What a marvelous creature." Solas commented to himself.


	3. chapter 3

It had been a few days since the harpy had arrived, having it fed regularly Solas noticed her increase in weight and energy. No longer was she the weak frail thing in the corner of the dark cage. Almost all of Skyhold have come to see the new creature with mixed reviews all throughout. Some were amazed and astonished, others were disgusted by its unnatural appearance. There was also a debate whether it should be released back into the wild or kept, to open up and examine, for if we were to encounter more we would know what we would be fighting; Helsima was on that side of the debate. Solas however, was on the fence. He wanted to observe the creature and study it, but to cut open such a beautiful beast was out of the question. Releasing it would lead them to possibly more of its kind as well.

Almost all of the inner circle members have visited harpy. Varric of course taking note to possibly add to his next novel, The Iron Bull, and the Chargers were all amazed; The Iron Bull taking notes for the Qun most likely.

Cole had even appeared within the cage, talking to the thing. The harpy was at first frightened, but was soon calmed by the spirit's ability and friendliness. Eventually, it was snuggled up against the young man on the tree.

Sera had tried throwing fruit at it to get its attention, but by then it was too tired to respond. Warden Blackwall had to drag Sera away after had had gotten his view of the harpy. He was impressed.

The harpy had easily grown used to being a sideshow attraction. Josephine using it to entertain the guests of Skyhold.

Solas was, however, able to hold a conversation with Dorian about the possible goals the Venatori had. It was said in many old fairy tales that harpy had the ability to cause strong wind storms that could flatten forests. So, far no proof was presented as they observed the creature preen its feathers and simply bask in the sun, with its large wings spread wide.

It was nearing sunset when the Harpy began to caw softly, drawing the attention of the passersby. Solas was summoned from his rotunda to investigate the situation.

"It's been letting out this creepy noise. It is disrupting the Inquisitor's meetings with the guests, he orders it to stop." reported a scout.

Solas internally rolled his eyes, "Of course, I will try to calm it."

Upon arriving at the scene they saw the harpy at the top of the tree almost reaching the top of the cage, looking up to the painted evening sky and letting out a melancholy sound.

He has listened to the harpy sing before, a series of unusual and hypnotic sounds combined to create a wondrous song. She hasn't sung this load before, only ever softly. He approached the cage and carefully let himself in, without disturbing it. Once finishing it song he called up to it calmly, "Falon, what troubles you so?" he spoke in his language since it seemed to respond better to it than any other. It perked and looked down at him for a moment before swooping down to land in front of him. Tucking its wings and raising to his height. Solas had found that at its full height it reached over a half of bulls height. Red eyes looked at him tired and sad.

"She's lonely. All alone, trapped. No place to go. Where is home? Where am I? Home. My People, where? I'm cold, so cold. I am a caged bird and this is my song." Cole appeared beside the harpy causing it to start for a moment before she pressed into his side.

"She is lonely. Perhaps you,Cole, can give her some comfort." Solas suggested.

"I am not her People." Cole replied bluntly.

"And yet she still seems to like your company." Solas observed as Cole hugged the harpy and she wrapped her winged arms around his torso.

"She is very nice. She likes you too. She understands you a bit. It sounds familiar, but not the same."

"You mean Elven."

"Yes, but not quite."

"Do her People speak something similar to Elven?"

"I do not know. You have to ask her."

Solas nodded and watched the odd couple press into each other. Cole had said she was cold maybe she is not used to the mountain breeze at night. Solas stepped out of the cage leaving the two to speak to a scout, "Can you try to find any unused blankets and bring them here." The scout nodded and hurried off.

After an hour or so the scout returned with a pile of old blankets that haven't been in used in a while. Solas took them from the scout and returned to the cage. He began to turn the small pile of blankets into a makeshift nest big enough for the harpy. It made sense in his head, but now he wasn't so certain. That was until the harpy creeped up behind him leaning over him, pressing into his back to peek at the pile of rags.

"A warm place for you to rest, falon. What do you think of it?" he asked over his shoulder. She chirped softly and shifted to step around him. She began to circle the pile and adjust it with her talons, being careful with the cloths, and turning his sorry excuse for a nest into a decently shaped place of rest for her. Once she was pleased with her work she hopped in and curled into a fetal position looking up at him with those same red beady eyes.

"Are you comfortable, falon?"

She chirped and snuggled into her new nest.

"That is good. Perhaps this can help protect you from the cold mountain air and keep you warm over the night," he watched her wrap her wings around herself letting out a soft whistle. Her eyes closed as sleep took her for the night, "Rest well, falon." Solas gently reached over to Pat at the crest of feathers on her head. They were soft and warm to the touch.


	4. chapter 4

Responding to language and music was proof enough for Solas that the harpy was indeed intelligent. He has been keeping a schedule of checking up on the harpy throughout the day, and it has become accustomed to said schedule, even finding her by the entrance of the cage ready to greet him upon his arrival.

Behaviors he has observed that were exclusive to her type were proof that she was intelligent and had a personality. He has seen her play games, it may not sound like much but few animals can put their attention and focus onto one thing for so long. She has become more responsive to her visitors. She flaps her wings for Varric, circles around for The Iron Bull, and plays with Cole. Dorian was graced with a beautiful display of her large wings. Solas, however, has come to cherish her songs.

Usually she would sing softly while he draws diagrams of her, where she would hold one position for about an hour or so and he would sketch her details. She become curious as to why after the third time and cautiously flipped through his sketches with intrigue in her eyes.

It was almost lunchtime, time for him to go bring the harpy a meal. He decided that today he would try to figure out what other types of food she can eat. Meat was a given having seen her large canine teeth, be she also nibbled on fruits that had been thrown at her the first few weeks of her stay. As per usual she was standing by the entrance marching in place. A habit, he noticed, she does when she becomes impatient.

"Good afternoon, falon. Have you been waiting long?" He greeted with an amused chuckle. She perked up hearing his voice and the elven language and stepped back as he entered. She leaned up pressing her forehead to his, her usual greeting; she often does it to Cole as well and once to Dorian.

Solas nodded and guided her to the tree for shade. She had set up a blanket for their lunch already.

"Today, I would like to try and see what foods you can and can not eat. If it doesn't abide to you're tastes just dispose of it into this bucket, understood?" He asked the harpy as if it were a child.

She stared with red eyes trying to concentrate and trying harder to understand. She grabbed the bucket and brought it closer to her. He nodded and pulled out several types of trays from a basket. She looked eager sniffing the air and leaning towards the meats, but when he pulled out a small plate of leftover fancy cakes, she perked. Ears up and she whistled softly eyeing them.

"You may choose which you would want first, falon."

She looked at her options and whined softly to herself, before choosing a plate of meat, beef to be precise. She finished quickly then stopped looking for her next option.

He had noticed her eyes lingered on the frilly cakes, but she diverted and chose another, fruits this time, apples and strawberries. Next was fish. Then vegetables, but she spit out the broccoli. Then grains. She ate the bread and a few nuts, but was not fond of beans. Finally, she looked at the sweets platter. Cake and other candied delights. She carefully used a claw to poke at the frosting and lick it off. She chirped excitedly and popped a tiny cake in her mouth. Solas couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, it was an endearing site to behold. She nibbled happily on candied fruits and seemed to especially enjoy the chocolate.

All seemed to be going well until she groaned and rolled onto her back rubbing her now pooched belly.

Perhaps he have shouldn't given her so much to try. He leaned over placing a hand on her bare stomach, to which she flinched with a bit of fear in her eyes. He felt guilty for a moment before he began to release his healing magic. She stared at the glow emitting from his hand and whistling softly in awe.

Soon the groan of an aching stomach subsided to a softly relaxed whistle.

She can respond to magic at least, that is a good sign. Solas had yet another test to put her through, although he hadn't had much time to do so as of late.

After their lunch Solas had left the harpy to rest and digest all her meals, and he returned to his rotunda finding the Inquisitor looking over his notes. His somewhat happy mood turned sour upon seeing the human warrior.

"Inquisitor, may I help you with something?"

"Just checking up on that harpy? Any clue as to why the Venatori were gonna use it or are you to busy getting all chummy with the beast?" the man spat sarcastically, his chest puffed up and nose held high.

Solas took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "My apologies, Inquisitor, I have simply been running a few tests to calculate the harpy's intelligence, but Dorian and I have been collecting information from texts we could get our hands on. Many old tales tell of Harpies that can create powerful gusts of wind. Perhaps the Venatori were going to-"

"What," The Inquisitor interrupted much to Solas's annoyance, "Use a giant bird fan to blow us away? That's the best you've got, Solas? Guess I expected more from that thing. Oh well, carry on, just make sure to shut it up during my meetings with the guests." he ordered and walked off with a bored expression, not giving the elf any more of his attention. Solas remained still for a moment before falling into his chair with half frustrated half relieved sigh.

"Don't mind him, Solas. He's just a warrior, not clever enough to understand that wonderful creature's capabilities." Dorian, peaked from over the railing.

"You were eavesdropping."

"Hard not to when he has such a loud voice, that brute."

Solas nodded in agreement before taking out his journal where he took notes of the harpy, "I tried testing her dietary choices today, would you like to see?"

"Yes, please, I shall be there in just a moment!"

Solas dropped the journal onto his desk letting it fall open. He flipped through the almost filled journal. Not even two and a half months have passed and he's already learned a lot. Then he saw it, a page in the back all torn and marked up. He flipped to it and saw a crude marking of ink made up of chicken scratch. Solas's eyes widen, 'had the harpy done that?' It looked like some kind of symbol or hieroglyph. 'What could it mean?' He thought to himself, but ultimately had to close the journal as Dorian came down.


	5. chapter 5

It's been so long since he's been able to get a decent enough sleep. He's managed small power naps to get him through his work, but since the Inquisitor was out on missions in Crestwood, Solas didn't have to worry about him breathing down his neck like he does. He decided to sleep in today, making sure to remind Cole to check on the harpy while he rested. That should give him enough time check on his friends in the Fade.

He was greeted by his spirit friends who were all eager to report on the new arrival.

Many spoke of the harpy's behavior towards him, others commented on her appearance. He asked them what they knew of harpies, but they seemed to have quieted down after that. No true answers given. Only vague ones. Solas hadn't been close to these spirits as he was with Wisdom, it still hurts to remember the loss. Nonetheless, he managed to sleep enough to travel in the Fade and gain some of his much needed energy.

Solas was about just ready to wake up for the day when he heard a melodic song. It wasn't out in the waking world, it echoed within the Fade. The spirits have long gone and he found himself and luscious forested area. He could feel the sun's rays still managing to shine through the thick canopy of the trees. A symphony of .mother nature's sounds and above it all was the melodic song of the harpy he recognizes.

His curiosity got the best of him and he followed. To find the harpy in the Fade dreaming could mean numerous things, but the fact that she could dream means she could communicate with him in the Fade.

He followed the beautiful song, trying to find the source in the heavy jungle she seems to have created. Is this where she initially lived? It appeared he was in the Emerald Graves, towering thick trees and beautiful flora everywhere, but it didn't look how it did now. It reminded him of how it was centuries ago. How could the harpy know what it was like in those times.

Pushing through one more layer of greenery, he stopped, spotting the source of the song.

The Harpy standing under a waterfall, wings spread aloof in the water. She seemed to be at peace, relaxing and bathing freely in the wilderness. She kept singing until she stepped out of the waterfall, fanning out her wings and ruffling her plumage to get rid of any excess droplets.

It was a marvelous site to see her in her own place like this, not locked in a cage like she was now. Solas remembered what Cole had said, song of the caged bird. That was her song a few weeks back, melancholy and solemn. This song here in the Fade was much more happy, and free. The free bird's song.

"Featherless?"

Solas jolted out of his revier. He had been staring at her, too deep in thought to notice he had been spotted. Featherless?

"A-Ah, falon?" He stuttered unsure if he had heard her right. He stepped out into the clearing letting her see it was him indeed.

She perked and stepped out of the water to him. Solas watched her curiously to see if she would speak again.

Pressing her forehead to his she chirped softly, "Featherless."

His eyes widen, "I am Featherless?"

She nodded and reached up a gentle clawed hand patting his bare scalp, "No feathers."

He understood now and chuckled gently and nodded, "Is that what you call me in your thoughts, falon?"

She gave a toothy grin and nodded, "falon."

"It means friend," He explained.

"Understood."

"You understand me, here? In the Fade I mean?"

"This is," she looked around with a nostalgic gaze, "spirit world. Cole is spirit."

"So, you have noticed."

"He is falon."

"He would be happy to hear that. May I ask your name?"

She stilled and gazed into his eyes intensely with her vibrant red ones, "No."

He was a bit surprised at the answer but was even more curious, "May I ask why not? Do you not have one?"

"Sacred. Name is given to worthy."

Given to worthy? Was she not worth of a name, or were their names revealed only to those who are worthy. Either way it sounds like some kind of custom or tradition. So there must be others of her kind as well, "Falon, what do you mean worthy?"

She guided him gently to a large tree root to sit, but in her case she perched.

"My people solitary. Only reveal selves to those we trust and those worthy."

Solas nodded understanding, he has heard of stranger customs, many in the Qun, they would put a lot of sentiment in their weapons, to the harpy it is their name. Which beg the questions. We've only every known these creatures as Harpies in fantastical tales, "Falon what are you?"

"You call me Harpy. My people," she looked down to the ground and with a long talon she drew into the dirt, "Pulumin. Feathered beings."

Solas's eyes widen in recognition. It was the symbol he had found inked into the back pages of his journal.


	6. chapter 6

Pulumin. That's what she was. Not a harpy, but Pulumin, feathered beings. Solas remained asleep conversing with her and asking what many questions he had about her and her people. She was a delight to talk to. Her speech was a bit broken, but she was witty, intelligent, and had a sense of humor that he could keep up with. He tried to ask more of her people, but she had explained that they were isolationist. Revealing herself would reveal her people, and she would only do that for someone she truly can trust and sees worthy of such knowledge. She mentioned few outsiders were trusted. Very few, but there was still a chance.

"Falon, may I asked what the Venatori were doing with you before the Inquisition scouts found you?" He asked cautiously.

At this point she was picking a fruit that the tree they sat on was bearing, she hummed softly and ruffled her feathers, "Young boy. Curious and wild, wanted to see world. He ran off. I followed to caravan trail. Ambushed and captured. Was captured. I can't let die. I attacked and let capture. He was free. I remained. Sought power. My power." She surmised with a distant look in her eyes. She seemed to be reliving that event in her head.

"What power, falon? Can Pulumin wield magic?"

"Magic?" she asked.

"Yes, magic, like" Solas produced a green glow in his hand and let her see, "When you had that stomach ache. That was magic to help sooth it."

"Magic. Use to weaken."

The first time she had arrived, she must have felt it, "Yes, I am sorry, it was simply a precaution." he apologized softly looking into her eyes.

She stared for a moment almost as if she was determining whether she should forgive him or not. Her eyes fluttered closed and she turned to picking her fruit, "Power is not magic."

"Not magic?" she shook her head, "Than what power do you have, falon?"

"Solas! Are you awake yet? The harpy hasn't woken, and it's about to rain. Should we bring it in?"

Solas opened his eyes, the banging at his door had pulled him from the Fade. He rubbed at his eyes and stretched out his body before calling out, "Give me just a moment."

"Alright! Sorry for disturbing your little Fade journey, friend, but the harpy seems more comfortable with you." Dorian called through the door. Solas sighed. It was partly true. Their long conversation was evidence enough.

"It is alright, Dorian. It was time I awaken already." He dressed as quickly as he could before he opened the door. The Tevinter mage gave a nod and began to lead him down to the harpy's cage.

With one more yawn Solas saw the dark clouds looming over Skyhold. Peering over at the garden, he saw people were packing up to seek shelter. He quickened his steps to catch up with Dorian.

"She was awake early morning, prancing around just before the sun came out. Then after breakfast with our spirit friend, Cole, she fell asleep and hasn't woken up."

"Is she feeling ill?"

"Cole said she was doing just fine, she was just asleep."

Solas nodded. He will not reveal to him that he had found her in the Fade. Not yet at least. They made it to the large cage just as it began to rain. Solas entered, while Dorian remained outside. He knelt down beside her sleeping form holding up a magic barrier to keep the rain off of her.

"Falon. Please wake up." he gently touched her shoulder speaking in elven, "Please, wake up. It is going to rain, falon."

She stirred letting out a low growl. He tried again, but no response. It began to pour, the cold of the mountain air and the rain were sure to get her sick. Solas looked over her body. How heavy could she be? Perhaps he could carry her inside.

He tried to shake her shoulder and she growled more, her eyes snapping open in a glare. He kept still as not to startle her. Red sharp eyes soon dilated in recognition.

"It is just me, falon. You must get up, it is raining, we must get you inside."

She slowly stood up stretching out her wings and legs. She let out what sounded like a roar and caw that echoed throughout Skyhold's walls. Her version of a yawn perhaps.

She chirped softly and pressed her forehead to his in greeting. He smiled and guided her out of the cage.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I do not think the people would take kindly to have her inside in the Great Hall, my friend," Dorian called over the pouring rain.

He was right. The kitchen won't do either. He looked to the stables and barn, "Dorian! Have Blackwall make some space for her in the barn!"

Dorian nodded and hurried to the barn. Solas guided the harpy carefully out as she looked curiously around and up at the grey skies. She whistled lowly and spread out her wings, too wide for his barrier to cover.

"Falon, please keep your wings tucked. My barrier can't reach that wide."

She huffed and spread her wings wider and over. Now she was shielding him, and she was exposed to the rain. Looking up to the heavens as they poured down on her. He stared at her curiously, his barrier now gone as it was not necessary. She looked up at him and gave a sleepy grin.

They made it to the barn with Blackwall, who stood in the corner keeping his distance, though he was kind enough to make a pile of hay for her to sit in.

She hummed softly as she saw the fire pit and try to go near it.

"Falon, please, over here." Solas tried to pull her back from the fire.

She whined and began to march in place impatiently.

"You can see the fire from there. Now come, please."

Dorian and Blackwall watched with confused and amused stares as the elven mage gently scolded the harpy. She had finally submitted and plopped down on the small pile left for her. Her legs curled up under her as she sat, with her wings left open wide to dry out in the heat of the fire pit. She cooed softly as Solas looked over her to ensure she was healthy with no injuries. And she was, happily listening to the roaring rain outside, once he had finished he took a seat with Blackwall and Dorian by the fire.

"It appears we're here till the rain let's out?" Blackwall commented as he watches the harpy preen.

"It appears so. I mean, there is nothing stopping us from leaving, just a bit of rain. However, I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving this poor creature in the barn alone," Dorian shot the harpy and empathetic glance as she ruffled up her feathers.

"Thank you, Dorian, for waking me in time to get her out of the rain. And thank you Blackwall, for allowing her to have shelter here." Solas thanked both men.

"It's a 'she' now?" Blackwall tilted his head and kept his gaze on the harpy. She shifted on her back whistling softly and he blushed seeing her more feminine aspects, "Ah, ahem. Nevermind."

Dorian chuckled at the bearded man's sudden shyness, "Beautiful, isn't she? Such a marvelous creature and so playful too."

"She seems to be quite the intelligent beast," Blackwall commented. Solas couldn't help but agree.


	7. chapter 7

"I want to see it fly." the Inquisitor demanded.

Solas was in the middle of writing when the Inquisitor barged into his rotunda with the demand. His script ending in a startled squiggle. His time away was a short blessing. The man was fast and efficient when it comes to getting missions done and he was back within a few weeks.

"See what fly?"

"That thing! The harpy! I want to see it fly. All it does is sit there." The Inquisitor complained as he leaned over his desk, fiddling with miscellaneous objects on his desk.

Solas sighed softly and looked up at him, resting his chin on his palm, "Well, Inquisitor, in order for the harpy to fly, the harpy has to be free. Out of the cage to be precise."

"So, take it out." he shrugged.

"Free? Out in Skyhold."

"Ah," The Inquisitor stood as he realized what Solas was hinting, "It could fly away." He hummed in thought before coming to a solution, "Just shoot it down with arrows if it tries to fly away, that'll be easy."

Solas felt a spark of anger within himself and shot up from his chair, "You want to kill a creature simply because you want to see it fly? Inquisitor-" he stopped himself taking a deep breath, "Inquisitor, I do not think the people would appreciate their leader being so rash on a newly discovered species."

The Inquisitor groaned and rolled his eyes, "It's a stupid animal, Solas. We can probably find another one if we just go hunting."

"Inquisitor, it is not just some stupid animal, she is intelligent and can understand the elven language-"

"So it's an elf?"

"No, she is not an elf. But she knows elven. I've been teaching her Common and she is slowly understanding. Making progress shows intelligence and she knows what simple things are! The other day whilst taking notes on her plumage, Sera came to visit and the moment she had mentioned food, the harpy was-"

"Solas." He interrupted with his loud voice, "It is just an animal. Why are you getting so worked up over it?"

Solas's blood was practically boiling within him and he was close to exploding, but he couldn't. Not at him. Not now. He hasn't gained enough of his power to leave the Inquisition yet. He sat back down in his chair and before he could speak Dorian's voice piped up from the library.

"Ah! Inquisitor, is that you? I have something I would like to talk to you about! Can you please come up here when you can?"

"I'll be there." He called out not turning to look at him. He kept his gaze hard on Solas who avoided the eye contact, "Figure it out, Solas. But I want to see that thing in action."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

He left to go up the stairs, Solas glancing up to give Dorian and nod of thanks. With a two-fingered salute in response, he grabbed his journal and left the rotunda to get the harpy.

He trusts her enough to know she won't go anywhere, but he had to at least pretend there was some slight precaution when handling her. At least for the Inquisitor's sake.

Solas was having breakfast with the harpy at the same time he thought of a plan to let her fly without letting her go completely free. He hummed in thought as he watched her pick at a bowl of fruit he had brought her. She chirped happily, her tail feathers swayed from side to side in her delight.

"Falon."

She looked up mid-chew. Solas couldn't help the small amused smile.

"Would you like to go flying today?"

Her eyes widen at his words and she grinned her sharp lethal teeth showing a delighted friendly smile. The crest of feathers on her hair rose and she eagerly spread her wings whistling excitedly.

Solas chuckled and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Not right now, falon, but later. The Inquisitor wants to see you fly." He frowned before he could continue. She seemed to have noticed his sadness and gently pressed into his side for comfort. He smiled a bit, "I cannot let you entirely free. I have to ensure, for the Inquisitor's sake and the people, that you are kept...under control."

Her expression changed feathery crest falling flat and she backed away from him slowly.

"Under control, like beast. Am I beast to you? Frightened, alone, cold. Then friend, falon, comfort and warmth. Now betrayal." Cole appeared next to her, wrapping his arms around her to give her the comfort she needed.

Solas felt guilt within him as she looked away from him, "Falon, I do not see you as a beast. I see you as a person."

"She wants to be free," Cole mumbled.

"I...I cannot do that, yet, falon." Solas stuttered out.

She let out a soft whimper and pressed into Cole, hiding her face from Solas as he tried reaching for her.

"Do not touch this beast." Cole spoke softly for her, "But you are not a beast, you are beautiful! Majestic and strong! Wings that can lift you to mountains and songs that help calm the people. You are a beauty." Cole hugged her trying to make her happy again.

Solas frowned and stood up, leaving the harpy to be held by the spirit. He still needed to figure out how to let her fly without the Inquisitor hurting her.

"Solas, mind helping a little with this hay bale?" Blackwall called out before he passed the barn.

Solas nodded and stepped to him holding onto a thick rope. They both pulled down hard bringing the tied hay bale up onto the second floor of the barn.

"Thank you. I lost my grip on the second pull and almost lost it."

"Not a problem," Solas looked at the rope in his hand as a plan began to stir in his head, "and thank you."

Blackwall raised a brow, "What for?"

"Giving me an idea." the elf answered as he began to march off hurriedly to find the Inquisitor.

"Well, you're welcome then."


	8. chapter 8

"Inquisitor. If I may take a moment of your time?"

The warrior looked up from his cup of ale with a raised brow. He was in the Herald's Rest, giving proof to the tavern's name. Solas knew he would find him here if not in his quarters.

"You have until I finish this ale." He muttered, not appreciating the interruption of his drink. He was quick to start downing the almost full mug.

"I have an idea of how to let the harpy fly."

That got him to stop for a moment. He set down his cup and gave the elf a smirk, "I knew you were good for something. Let's hear what you've got."

Solas bite the inside of his cheek to keep cool before straightening his stance, "We keep her restraint. With a long enough rope or chain we can keep hold of her and simply pull her back if she tries to run."

The Inquisitor nodded in thought, picturing it in his head, "Well, obviously chains. Ropes would rip easily, I mean, have you seen those talons? Sharp," the Inquisitor chuckled and downed the rest of his drink, "Good. Tomorrow I will gather a few of my special guests and you will supply them with a show. Now go and let me drink in peace."

Solas nodded and left when he gave a dismissive wave. He hated him so much, but all he needed to do is find a chain long enough and somehow convince her to play along. It should be easy, he hoped.

He was quick to find pieces of unused chain links and have the blacksmith smelt them all together to create one long chain. He found shackles to go around her delicate ankles. They weren't too tight so it shouldn't hurt her much.

It was mid afternoon when he came to visit her. He saw the Iron Bull speaking to her and she seemed to be chirping in response. He kept his distance trying to listen to the conversation.

"My people have heard rumors of your kind all over. It was a surprise when we found you here. I know there is much you can tell me, but I won't force you to say anything. You're too cute to torture." the qunari teased.

Her feathers ruffled and she looked away shyly, chirping playfully causing Bull to chuckle.

She pressed into the cage bars as he reached and stroked up her wings. She fluttered and shuddered happily, "What the Qun would do to know more," he trailed off as she reached her clawed hand to touch at his horns, "I will be sending my report to my people soon. Anything you would like me to say?"

Her feather crest rose and she whistled out with a lovely tune before she pressed her forehead against his. He gave a hearty chuckle and winked at her before he went to leave. She flew up into the tree and perched herself against it stretching out her wings wide and groaning lowly.

Solas pondered for moment longer as qunari left. He won't let the Qun harm this creature in anyway, he can't trust him after what he's done to his own Chargers. He took this moment to step into the cage looking up at her. She looked down at him and gave him an emotionless glance before turning around.

Solas sighed, "Falon. May I please talk with you?"

She ignored him only scratching her long talons against the branch her long tail feathers fluttering in the soft breeze.

"Falon."

She huffed.

"Please."

She peaked over her shoulder.

"I have a plan, please listen to me and let me apologize."

She dared another peek before pressing into the tree more not giving him her full attention.

Solas sighed and stepped in front of the tree sitting down at the base, "Very well then, but please just listen," he started speaking in soft elven, "The Inquisitor plans to make you fly to impress his guests. As much as I hate for you to be used in such a way, I don't advice angering him. He is a powerful man. He will not hesitate to harm you," he mumbled softly, "I plan to have weak restraints on your ankles. The shackles won't be tight, and I trust you won't try to fly away yet."

She hummed softly in response and peaked down at him curiously, "I won't see you hurt. Tomorrow all you have to do is display to his guests your flying capabilities and return safely to the cage. I will be willing to treat you later if you wish," he paused for a moment and looked up at her in the tree to find she was staring, "I am sorry if you felt I would think such things of you earlier. You are no beast, you are more civil than some of the people I have come to meet, falon." He admitted softly all in truth.

They were silent for a long moment before she finally chirped and climbed down landing next to him and pressing her forehead to his. He smiled and gently patted her head, "I trust you, falon."

She gave what sounded like a soft purr and smiled, "fa-lon." She tried to utter with a small smile.

His eyes widen in amazement and pride.

The next day Solas had woken early to prepare the harpy for the Inquisitor. He had given her a small cloak to help cover up her exposed torso against the cold mountain airs, draping easily over her shoulder without the need of sleeves. She was marching in place excitedly and ruffling up her wings. Cawing and chirping happily, hugging his arm as he tried to adjust the shackles and chain around her ankles.

"Falon, please keep still while I check the chains," Solas scolded as she whined and flapped her wings almost lifting into the air. He was quick to hold onto her waist pulling her back down and giving her a half hearted glare, "Not yet, falon. Be patient." she chirped playfully and gently butt her head to his chest, her tail feathers swinging to and fro behind her.

It was during lunch when the Inquisitor arrived with a few Orlesian nobles. Solas straightened his stance and gently order the impatient harpy to behave.

"As you can see, my lords, the harpy is very much real. We rescued it from a Venatori caravan in the Western Approach. Gastly creature, killed three of my men, but we captured and keep her here for study. As matter of fact we'll be testing her flying capabilities right now." the Inquisitor bragged as the Orlesian nobles stared in awe at her. She stared at them with her intense red eyes and spread her wings impressing them greatly.

"You've managed to tame the beast, your worship, how impressive!" one commented making the man grin.

"What a beautiful thing, perhaps scholars from the university may come to study it as well." one noble asked.

"We may discuss that later, my lord, come watch while we see the bird in action. Solas, if you could." The inquisitor gestured.

Solas nodded and carefully guided the harpy out of the cage leading her to a small clearing. Already a crowd had started to form as the harpy was taken out of the cage. She cawed out softly and trembled with excitement, making the audience whisper in awe.

"Alright, falon," he whispered in soft elven in her ear, "fly." a shiver with a soft gasp was his response.

She took off without hesitation, her large wings spreading wide and lifting her up into the air almost reaching the height of the tallest tower of Skyhold. Solas held onto the long chain, showing the people he had control, but his grip was loose. The crowd cheered and hollered in amazement as she flew in circles, diving down and back up cause a strong gust of wind. She whistled out happily her song echoing throughout Skyhold. Solas couldn't help, but smile proudly.

It was a site to behold. Her colorful plumage even more beautiful in the sunlight and her melodic song making people smile and cheer. She kept flying higher and higher, soaring, almost reaching the clouds, when the chain tugged at her ankles. She stopped. Hovering in one place still flapping her wings. Solas new what she was thinking. She could escape, she was strong enough pull the chain and be free. Fly back home to her people and hiding back away from all the mess that is Thedas.

He felt a sense of relief and guilt when she finally dived back down landing gracefully on the ground next to him.

 **Alternate Ending:**

It was a site to behold, until a stray arrow pierced into her left wing. The shot strong enough to take her down and her pained screech stunning all who witnessed it.

 **I am cruel. This was how I wanted to to end this chapter. Anyway, I see you people reading but y'all don't comment. Don't be shy to say something. Thanks for reading.**


	9. chapter 9

It was there. I was right there. So close to freedom. I could have escaped. Gone home and see my people. Made sure that boy made it home safely, warn the others of what's happening out here. I could have, I should have, but I didn't. That man, he's become my friend. Featherless, he's shown me nothing but kindness since my being here. He's patient and friendly. The spirit boy, he helps and he understands. Even that horned man. He's scary at first, but he also understands. The Qun, I believe, was what the Patre had told me what they were. They are almost similar to us, they keep to themselves.

It was a blissful sensation feeling the sun on my body and the wind under my wings as I flew. I felt powerful and unstoppable, the cool gusts on my face and the chill up my spine as I dived only to swoop back up.

It was magnificent, but then I felt the tug of the cold hard chain on my ankle and I remembered, that I was not free. I was captured, caged and to be studied. I was a beast to these people. A beast to be tamed. My heart shattered at the thought and I felt doubt within me. Will I ever be free again? Will I ever go home? I doubt it.

For now, at least, this man proves to be trustworthy, but I will not be so quick to judge. He is not like other Elvan, he has something stronger than the blood faced or the bare faced.

When I had returned to the earth, the others cheered in giddy. I understand they must not be used to this, it felt odd to have an audience at times. They watch me with those eyes full of caution and fear. Some with disgust and confusion, but when the leader, the Inquisitor, looks at me, he's apathetic. He didn't seem to care much of what I was, whether I suffered or thrived. It was chilling. Featherless had told me to be wary of him and not to anger him. I would heed his warning.

It was after the display that I was returned to my prison, Featherless left leaving me with an audience to appease. I just perched in the single tree stretching out eagerly after the rush of flight adrenaline. Featherless returned when the sun began to set with a basket, he called me down and revealed those sweet treats. I greeted him happily in thanks before I eagerly dug into my delicate prize.

He left before I finished only taking the basket with him and promising to return tomorrow.

I didn't sleep that night. I kept staring up into the stars. Being so high in the mountains made them look brighter. The sky was clear and it was mostly silent during the night, save for a few humans keeping guard. The moon was full and at its peak. The Patre will host a feast tonight. Those are my favorite times back home, food and song and many stories are shared. The Patre had many stories.

I felt even more heartbroken. I was homesick and it hurt. I curled up into myself, shielding my body from the cold night. The blankets that Featherless had brought for me helped for the most part. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Featherless did not return the next morning, or the next one after that. Not even Cole, or the lip haired one. Some stranger would pass by and toss in a bucket of food into the cage, there was no greeting of any sort. I was lonely and scared. Where had falon gone? Why has he not come? Has he abandoned me? Betrayed. Left with no word. I tried calling out. His song that he would listen to, I sang out. What has happened? Was he in danger or worse? Did he anger the leader?

My song echoed throughout the walls of this fortress and it was the stout storyteller who came to me, not Featherless.

"Come on, birdy. What's got you so down? Your songs got the whole of Skyhold glum." He asked leaning into the bars of the cage.

I approached him slowly, before falling down to my knees by him.

He frowned and sighed softly, "I'm guessing you miss Chuckles?," I tilted my head, did he mean Featherless, "I'm sorry, Birdy, the Inquisitor dragged him, Sparkler and the kid out into the Exalted Plains. He didn't even have time to prepare. I don't think he'll be back for a while."

I stared wide eyed at the news. He was taken away by the leader. Maybe he did anger him. I stirred worriedly, and began to pace. Does he need help? Maybe I should escape and go find him. Exalted Plains, is that I think I know where that is. I've hear a few couriers talk about them. I ruffled up and looked to the dwarf. Leaning closer I tried my best to speak his tongue of Common.

"H-Help?" I stuttered unsure.

He stepped back in surprise, "Andraste's tits, you can speak? I thought Chuckles was mad for teaching you, but this? Wow!"

I gave a sad smile and reached out through the bars of the cage, "Help. Escape. Find. Chuckles," I tried to communicate.

Varric stared in awe before shaking his head, "I can't release you, Birdy. I'm sorry but I can't. I'm sure Chuckles won't take long, but just stay put until he returns. At least for his sake."

I whined and begged with a reaching hand. He finally put his hand and I gripped him firmly looking him in the eyes, "Please. Falon. Help."

I felt a gently squeeze on my hand before he let go with a sigh. He looked around cautiously before he leaned in closer, "I'll send out a letter to Chuckles. I can keep you too in contact for the time being until he returns. Will that do?"

I smiled and nodded thankfully. He nodded and smiled back, "You are a stranger one, Birdy."

I reached out for him one more, pulling him closer and I pressed my forehead to his through the cage bars, "Thank."

"No problem, Birdy, just don't freak the humans out with your talking. They'll definitely do more harm than good."

I nodded and let him go, watching him waddle off to wherever he goes.

For the next few days it's like that. Varric, I learn, comes to visit me during my meal times, helps me relay messages to Featherless and he sends them off. A few days later they return. He apologized for leaving unexpectedly, but is proud that I have made a friend and even more proud that I am practicing with the language. He hopes to return soon and has even found a gift for me. He had said that Dorian and Cole both are eager to return home as well.

I was very grateful of Varric for helping me throughout the weeks of Featherless's disappearance. I have made a new friend.


	10. chapter 10

It was of course the brutish human warrior, who woke him suddenly the day after to drag him across the Orlais. He wasn't even able to assign someone to care for the harpy while he was away. He had only hoped one of the advisors were kind enough to remember. Cole was brought as well to this travel, much to the spirit boy's reluctance. As was Dorian, so he really had no one he could rely on to watch over her.

It was five days into the journey that they arrived at a camp in the Plains, and he was given a letter delivered by one of Leliana's messenger birds.

It was from Varric. He was relieved that the dwarf took it upon himself to watch over the harpy. Solas was also touched that she was worried about his sudden disappearance. He felt guilty for leaving so suddenly, she had already felt like a some beast to be studied, and now she must have felt abandoned.

Solas to wrote back immediately, requesting Varric to give her company while he was away. Apparently she was quick to make friends with him. He would read and tell her stories and she would react depending on how interesting they were. It also her served her well to better understand the Common language. Varric often reported with little messages from her. Was Featherless alright? Where is Featherless? Is he safe from Inquisitor? She even asked if she could come to the Exalted Plains with him. Of course he refused, not wanting her to be in any danger and more so to keep her away from the Inquisitor.

Needless to say, his spontaneous journey through the Exalted Plains became less dull, even Cole was happy to leave a small message for his feathered friend and Dorian commented how much she's improved in language.

"What's this I here about you getting messages from that creature?" The Inquisitor asked one night, as they made camp. Solas had been mostly avoiding him throughout the travel. Only speaking when spoken to and keeping his thoughts to himself.

"I am sending messages with Varric, Inquisitor. She speaks to me through him."

He made a face and chuckled, "Alright, so it can like talk to dwarves? I thought you said it was an elf?"

"I've said before, Inquisitor, she is no elf, but she seems to understand Elven better than other languages."

"Ah, got it," he shrugged off. He was silent for a moment before he piped up again, "have you tried tweeting and squawking? Maybe it'll understand you better." He laughed at his own jokes.

Solas closed his eyes in irritation and continued his work of putting up his tent, "I haven't thought of that, I shall give it a try next time, Inquisitor."

The Inquisitor scowled, "you take things too seriously, Solas. You're no fun."

It was a couple days later that Dorian had asked questions about the harpy. He was wondering if he could relay some messages to her as well.

"Ask if she knows anything of the Exalted Plains. She sounded like she knew where it is if she asked to join us here. Maybe, someday, we can actually bring her along? Get her to show us some tricks of the harpy?" Dorian commented with an amused smile.

The Inquisitor seemed to have been over hearing as he decided to answer, "How exciting would that be? Our enemies would cower in fear at the site of such a hideous thing fighting at the command of the Inquisition!" he suddenly got excited at his own idea, "Solas, do you think you can teach it to kill people on command? Oh, imagine, having it perched on my throne as I pass judgement! People would fear me. They wouldn't dare mess with the Inquisition if I show them I can tame a beast," he bragged, "It's no dragon or giant but it'll do I guess."

Solas and Dorian were both caught off guard at the leader's sudden spout, but they were also worried. He seemed to be in stuck in his thoughts before he puffed up his chest and marched to up Solas.

"Alright. I've decided. Solas, when we return, I want you to train that thing to fight and kill. I will be helping as well to make sure it doesn't turn on us, but I think you can handle most of it." He patted the elf's shoulder firmly.

"Inquisitor, I-"

"No. I have decided already. End of conversation, I'm going to bed now. Dorian, you have first watch."

Solas was furious and turned to Dorian for some kind of explanation to what just happened. Dorian gave him a sorry smile and hurried off to check the protection wards around the camp.

"He doesn't understand that well, but she would like to be free. 'Out here with the mother' she says." Cole appears beside him, offering some form of comfort.

Solas relaxed his tensed shoulders from when the Inquisitor touched him, "Mother nature. She would like it, but I don't want to put her in any danger. The way he talks about using her as if she were some tool."

"She would trust you to be there. And she can protect herself."

"Even if she can protect herself it still angers me how ignorant he is."

"Me too."

It was roughly three weeks until they had returned. Finally, back in the mighty fortress of Skyhold Solas was exhausted, but he went straight to the harpy's cage to see her. Only, she wasn't there. The cage was empty, except for the tree, her small blanket nest, and the barrel of water.

His heart had stopped for a moment until he heard chirping from the stables. He turned and hurried to where her sounds were coming from. He finally spotted her happily stroking one of the mounts nose, a hart to be exact, with Varric and Blackwall at her side chuckling at her excitement.

"Handsome fellow, ain't he? He doesn't get taken out much, but the Inquisitor likes to keep him for show." Blackwall commented gently stroking the Hart's neck.

"Damn, too tall if you ask me." Varric chuckled.

"All too tall for you, Varry." The harpy quipped with a soft giggle, making them both laugh.

Solas watched the scene with a feeling of pride and amusement. It's seems she has picked up on the language fast with the silver tongued storyteller, though he can clearly hear her accent as she spoke. She even seemed comfortable enough to be chatting with the warden as they petted the brown hart.

Varric was the first to notice Solas had arrived and gently nudged at the harpy's leg. She smiled at the dwarf before turning and noticing the elven mage. The clear happiness and relief on her face was clear as she lunged to her friend with her winged arms, wrapping him in a hug. Solas was barely able to steady himself as he accepted the embrace.

"Featherless!" She squealed out.

"Hello to you too, falon," He chuckled as she pressed her forehead to his in their usual greeting.


	11. chapter 11

Reluctant, but all too curious, Solas began the harpy's training within the first week of his return. He first tested her skills in hand to hand combat, she was quite efficient with her claws and talons, even used her huge wingspan to push him out of the way.

He was somewhat relieved she wasn't entirely helpless. Her reason of knowing to defend herself was admirable, "One must defend self; one must defend their people. It is how we survive."

He had agreed full heartedly. That must be why they don't communicate with other races. They are wise for being isolates, if only his people had done that.

After ensuring she was capable of defending herself, the Inquisitor decided to invite himself to their small sparring sessions. Fully armored and wielding his trusty double handed long sword, he stood at Solas's side.

"So, has it made any progress?"

"Yes, Inquisitor, she has shown efficient skills in close hand to hand combat. We will be moving to armed combat next."

"Perfect, I can show it armed combat. Is it mostly just animal instinct fighting, like charging at you or does it actually fight with sense?" the man asked while inspecting his sword.

Solas rubbed a bit frustratedly at his temple when the warrior wasn't looking, "No, Inquisitor, she has displayed a well set of defensive and offensive moves. she uses her physical attributes to her advantage."

"Nice, alright well. Come bring it out. I'll fight it now, I guess," he stuck his sword into the ground leaning on it.

"I will go retrieve her," Solas didn't wait for his dismissal simply slipping away from the training ground and heading to harpy's cage.

"So, she can fight."

Solas turned finding that the Qunari spy was following him, "Yes. Why, is the Qun planning on kidnapping and re-educate her to do their bidding?"

The Iron Bull continued to follow, already used to the elf's distaste of his people, "No, a creature like that doesn't need re-education, not unless she converts to the Qun. That would defeat the purpose of studying them. My people just want to learn what we can from this single being. Finding a new race is not something to look over."

Solas scoffed as he continued with the trailing qunari.

"She is something special, Solas. I know you don't like me or what I stand for, but we can at least agree that the Inquisitor is not above killing her if he wants to or needs to."

He was right. From the short time he's been in the Inquisition following the Herald of Andraste and now Inquisitor, this man was does not care for anything but himself. He's sided with the Templars letting the mages fall to Corypheus. He was the one who killed the demon that Wisdom had turned into. He was the one who let all those good people die during the fall of Haven. The man can't even stand the sight of himself, an elf fighting beside him! Why would he even care for this majestic being health and safety if it doesn't benefit him.

The only real reason he's keeping it is to make himself look better to the world and now so that he can train 'it' to kill and obey the Inquisition like some kind of mabari war dog.

After that conversation, Bull and Solas had made a small truce. They will both do what it takes to ensure that the harpy doesn't end up dead by the Inquisitor's hands or any hands for that matter.

Within a month and half, the harpy was capable of fighting any foe that it was ordered to as per Solas's advice. She had a technique like that of a rogue, but it was unique to her. It was found that she uses her surroundings a lot when in battle and keeps her attacks close. She prefers fighting without weapon, using only what she has in physical traits.

"Featherless, fights without blade," she observed one day when returning to her cage from their training session.

"That is because I am a mage. My weapon of choice is magic. I use a staff to channel it better."

She chirped softly in thought following him into the cage. He sat under the tree and she curled up next to him tucking her wings around her, "Magic is from Fade?"

"Yes."

"Magic is strong."

"It is, which is why some people think it should be controlled and monitored. It is why the humans created the Chantry. Magic should serve the people not rule them." Solas quoted sarcastically.

She gave him a confused look tilting her head, "What do Elvan think of magic?"

This caught him off guard. No one has really asked him of his people before. The Inquisitor sometimes asking for some tidbit that could help, but no honest curiosity like hers. It was refreshing, "Magic was a gift. Back then all Elvan had magic. It was even said that the Elvan were immortal before the fall of Arlathan."

She kept her eyes on him as he spoke, her pupils slits focused on him, "Back then," she spokes softly her voice barely above a whisper, "I remember. Arlathan."

Solas raised a brow, "Remember? How do you remember Arlathan? It's been over millennia since the fall of Elvhenan."

She shifted a bit closer, staring into his eyes almost as if she were looking for something. Does she trust him? Is he worthy to know about her now?

"I am old, Featherless."

He blinked, "Old?"

She nodded turning to stare into the distance, "Pulumin can live for many years. Not immortal like Elvhenan, but can live very long lives."

This was interesting to him. Could she have been around during the time of Arlathan, live to see it fall and watch as the humans took reign?

"When were you born?"

"I do not know exactly, but as child, I remember hearing of Arlathan. The Patre would tell us stories of wingless sharp ears."

Patre, Solas thought. Was that some sort of tribe leader? He wanted to ask so many questions, but refrained out of fear of losing her trust, "Have you ever seen them before?"

She shook her head, "When young, we are taught to make contact with no outsiders. It would put our own in danger."

Solas nodded, "That is a valid point, but why not seek knowledge from other people?"

"Why seek something we already have?"

Solas held back his opinions when she gave him a cold stare.

"Whatever knowledge Arlathan had was not enough to keep them in power long."


	12. chapter 12

More and more she grew accustomed to the language and more and more Solas found that he is not the only one to seek her for conversation. On multiple occasions he has spotted Varric, The Iron Bull, Dorian or Blackwall talking to her. He's also heard that the Seeker had tried to interrogate her and Josephine had politely requested her cooperation for another flight session for some quests.

The ones who have kept away from the harpy were not a surprise to him. Vivienne who has similar if not the same opinions as the Inquisitor has still seen her as some pet much like how she sees Cole. Sera also had some strange views on the creature. She was all for the 'womanly bits' she said but then it started talking 'nonsense'. Commander Cullen is perhaps still iffy on trusting her after she had killed some of his men upon being captured.

As for the Inquisitor? Well the man barely acknowledged her as being an intelligent creature. He sees her only as his pet to scare away any and all who dare to challenge the Inquisition and today is the first day, she will be taken out for her first mission.

The Inquisitor and his party are heading to Crestwood to meet up with the Champion of Kirkwall and his warden friend. On this party: Blackwall, Varric, and after much persuasion and a bit of reluctant begging, Solas. The Inquisitor initially wanted to bring Vivienne, but eventually found that Solas would be better suited to watch over the harpy.

Relieved to be going with, he spoke with Bull the night before they were scheduled to leave.

"It was a good idea for you to go. I heard there was a dragon sited near Crestwood Village. I don't doubt he'd like to make her try to fight it."

Solas nodded as he sat back in his chair, "I'm sure Varric or Blackwall would have guarded her. She has made friends of them."

"Hasn't she? She's good for conversation, even heard her giving advice to Cassandra and I've been learning of her people. At least what I can make out from our conversations."

Solas raised a brow, "She tells you about her people?"

The Iron Bull chuckled clearly seeing the elf's jealousy and shook his head, "She told me about the whole trust culture they have. Ben-Hassrath are good for making you speak without you knowing, remember?

"Anyway, I found that what they have is some sort of patriarchal tribe. The 'Patre' seems to be some shaman elder of sorts. A storyteller. And he knows knowledge of the 'outsiders' that no other of her kind do."

Solas processed this new information in his head. Should he reveal his findings? Will she be upset if he told anyone? How would she know if he told anyone? He's already good at keeping secrets.

"I also found out that she is older than she looks," The Iron Bull mused, "She is either wise beyond her years, or her people have found some fountain of youth. Anyway, I'll let you go. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow. Good luck, Solas."

"Thank you."

All of Skyhold was met with a rude awakening the next morning. Hard showers were slowing down the packing of the caravan and horses. The harpy was going to be transported in a large mobile cell. One usually used for slaves.

While everyone else seemed to loathe the cold showers, the harpy was happily singing and humming as she obediently followed instructions and moved into the open cell.

"Are we going far?" She asked with a hint of excitement once Solas rode next her on his horse.

"Crestwood. Have you heard of it?"

She pouted in thought and chirped happily, "Great lake. Shape of rabbit."

Varric chuckled on her other side, "That's what Curly said! It does look like a rabbit."

She giggled and gave a toothy grin one that Solas couldn't help but return.

The journey to Crestwood was a few days, he mostly stayed in the back of the caravan with her. She was impatiently marching in the cage, when they reached the warmer environment away from the chill of the Frostback Mountains.

"Look at her. She's probably itching to get out," Blackwall commented when they stopped for camp. As per the Inquisitor's instructions she will continue her training and be allowed out of her cell a maximum of one hour a day. She cooperated respectfully and spent most of those hours with Solas usually away from the camp.

"You have been to Crestwood before?"

"Yes. It is good place for harvesting," she commented nibbling on a berry she found.

"The Inquisitor mentioned Crestwood has been suffering due a large rift created by the Breach. He also a dragon has been causing problems. I suggested we stay clear of them for safety, but he is a brash man. He most likely wants to slay it while we're there-"

"Slay the dragon? Why? What has dragon done to him? Dragons mean no harm, why slay it? He has no right."

Solas was a bit startled by her outburst, and he grew confused at her worried expression, "Is there something wrong with slaying the dragon?"

"Yes!"

"And may I ask why?"

She bit her lip and hummed softly to herself in thought, her eyes piercing his as her pupils turned to slits, "Dragons are important to us," she started softly, trusting him with more knowledge of her people perhaps, "they help us survive."

He didn't get to ask any more questions after that. They were called back to camp, guiding her back to her cell and they all started moving again. He was yearning to learn more and frustrated that he couldn't ask her out of respect for her culture. Patience is a virtue.

 **Hey. This is pretty late, but I would like to thank** **InsidiousAgent and animexchick for leaving reviews. Bless you guys, and thanks for the favorites and follows from the rest of you guys. Glad to see that my idea isn't that bad.**


	13. chapter 13

Dragons and Pulumins coexist with each other in order to avoid conflict with humans. That is what he told her in a dream. He had found her in the Fade and she showed him. They tame them at a young age and live among them for protection. Each tribe is responsible for one dragon. He asked if she knew the one harassing the villagers in Crestwood, she claims that she does not know.

"He maybe untamed. Very few of them refuse taming. They cause problem for humans and get themselves hurt. We try to find them as soon as they reach the proper age."

He was grateful that she shared with him this knowledge. He was also grateful that she gave him the experience of flying in the Fade. Such an experience was both a bit terrifying, but all too exhilarating. The adrenaline he felt made him feel like a kid. And with the way she had described how old she was, he might be a kid compared to her. That was food for thought to him.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Hawke's face when he sees you, Birdy. He doesn't believe me from the letters I've sent him, but I wouldn't blame him. Judging by the things he's been through, he would believe he's seen everything." Varric chuckled excitedly as they neared the Crestwood village. It was pouring and she was also excited and marching in place in her cage.

"Hawk, is a bird too? We can fly together?"

Varric laughed, "Not that kind of 'hawk', Birdy."

She giggled and tilted her head, "Hawks have pretty songs, but they are strong hunters."

Varric nodded, "That's sounds about right for the Champion of Kirkwall. Just a few pints of ale and he could bout a decent song."

She ruffled her wings within the cage, aching to stretch them out. Her chirping and humming became impatient caws. It was enough to make the Inquisitor call for her to silence from the front of the group.

"Please, falon, we are almost there. Just keep quiet and we will let you out in a bit," Solas chidded gently.

She obediently nodded and kept quiet until they arrived.

While the Inquisitor dealt with Inquisition business, Solas took to the harpy. Finding a spot in the outskirts of the village to let her fly for a bit. She once again used her wing to shield him from the rain, and happily headbutted him in greeting.

"I apologize for your having to stay in that cage while we travel. I hope that soon the Inquisitor will be comfortable enough to let you free."

She nodded and stretches out her wings wide looking up towards the pouring skies, "This rain, it is not natural."

"You can tell? The villagers say it is caused by the large rift in the middle of the lake."

She nodded her wings rising higher and her legs bending ready to lift off. He smiled gently and took a step back from her, "Go ahead, falon, fly to your heart's content. We may be traveling again in a bit."

She looked him and gave him a toothy grin, "Fly with me, Featherless."

His eyes widen recalling their last time in the Fade and chuckled softly, "I don't want to be a burden, falon."

"Are you afraid of the height?" She teased ruffling her feathers.

He felt an embarrassed blush on his cheeks and he chuckled again, "I wouldn't say that-"

"Then we fly!" She didn't give him much chance to run before she pounced on him and lifting them off from the ground.

Solas howled excitedly holding onto her. The experience in the waking world is equal if not even more exhilarating than in the Fade. She flew him up in the air and he watched the village shrink in the distance. She cried out with her harmonic voice, a happy song of her people as she flew and carried him with.

Once she was fully drained of her energy they walked back to village greeted by an amused Varric and curious Blackwall.

"So, how are you feeling?" Blackwall asked having noticed the harpy's impatience from the start of their journey.

She greeted him with a headbutt to his chest, mostly because she could not reach his forehead, "Feel better. I am tired and hungry now."

Blackwall chuckled and gently patted her shoulder, "Well then, let's get you something to eat," he looked to Solas, "Inquisitor said we head out tomorrow to deal with the rift, find the Champion and his warden friend, and deal with whatever else needs fixing here."

Solas nodded in understanding and watched as he guided the harpy to find food. Varric nudged him in the side once they were out of sight.

"Do you think she can carry dwarves in the air?"

Solas raised a brow and smirked, "I am not certain. You may be too heavy."

"Chuckles, are you calling me fat? I am hurt!" He mocked with laughter.

Solas rolled his eyes, "Any word from your Champion friend?"

"Hawke's waiting for us, if not patiently. He is very curious about the harpy girl. Might even ask for a flight session too."

"It is ultimately up to her," Solas concluded. A moment of silence fell over them until Varric piped up once more, "How was it?"

"Exciting. I felt like I was completely weightless."

"You weren't afraid you might fall?"

Solas shook his head and gave him a genuine smile, "I trust her with my life, Varric."

The Inquisitor looked out into the outskirts of the village where he had seen the harpy fly with gusto. He sipped at his canteen and sighed softly, "There has to be more to these damned creatures than just flying. What did the Venatori want with them?"

He turned to the stables, watching Blackwall carefully feeding the harpy. Her claws sharp yet gentle with her meal and her teeth ripping easily through whatever meat she was eating.

"Such a ravenous beast," he muttered to himself looking away in disgust.


	14. chapter 14

By the next day the Inquisitor had the harpy flying in the skies above the main group. A chain was meant to leash her to him and he held on tightly as he rode upon his trusty steed. He would tug violently when enemies were in site, and with a vicious screech she would swoop down and eliminate them swiftly. Solas had to hold his tongue at such an abuse of power, but he had to settle with the fact that he did not her much. Varric lead them to where his champion friend was hiding out in a cave a whiles away from the village.

Blackwall was the one who kept idle talk with Varric; leaving Solas and the Inquisitor riding side by side in rigid silence. Solas made his best effort in riding a bit behind the Inquisitor to discourage any conversation, but his luck would run out sooner or later.

"Solas, what are your thoughts on the Champion of Kirkwall?" the noble human asked keep his eyes to the trail ahead.

Solas straightened glancing up to see the harpy still gliding up above, "I know only from what I have read of Varric's book, Inquisitor. I imagine he is a strong, selfless man. A man who, despite through all that he has been through, helped those in need and sided with the rebel mages against a corrupted power." he acclaimed.

"A terrible mistake that was." The man retorted with a high and mighty tone, "Now we have war here in Ferelden. Had he stopped those rebels perhaps things wouldn't have been so bad." he finished snidely.

He was trying to get a reaction from him, but Solas simple inhaled deeply, "Perhaps." he concurred not allowing any room for the conversation to continue.

It was nearly afternoon when they finally saw the cave. Varric was getting excited himself wanting to see his close friend's reaction to the legendary harpy.

"Varric!" they heard the Champion call out, a distant figure in the horizon.

Varric chuckled and kicked his horse in to faster trot, the Inquisitor and the others trailing behind letting the old friends catch up.

"Maker's breathe! Is that the harpy girl?" Hawke asks shielding his eyes from the sun to see the soaring figure in the sky.

Varric came off his horse and greeted the champion with a familiar firm handshake and hug, "That she is! She's eager to meet you, let me call her down."

Hawke watched curiously as the dwarf brought two fingers to his lips, letting out a sharp whistle that echoed up to the harpy. A twitter back was his response and they watched as she began to dive down from the heavens.

"I am almost certain they practiced that," Blackwall commented as Solas began to hurry on ahead with his horse.

Hawke let out an excited cackle , grinning almost maniacally as the harpy landed firmly a few steps away. She fluffed her wings and chirped happily in greeting butting heads with Varric and standing straight to meet eyes with the Champion of Kirkwall.

"Birdy, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall and a very dear friend of mine," inversely he turned to Hawke, " Hawke, this is Birdy. The harpy girl we rescued from the Venatori."

Hawke stared in awe. He waved awkwardly and held out his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Varric wrote a lot about you, frankly I wasn't quite sure whether to believe him or not. With him being an excellent storyteller, you would imagine how difficult it would be to believe him these days. He also says that you speak Common, is that correct?"

She gave a soft smile, her eyes dilating as she gently bowed her head, "I have learned. Still learn. Pleasure to meet Varry's friend"

Hawke gave a surprised chuckle and smiled more, "Wow! I mean wow! I real harpy! This is just incredible. Varric, the Inquisition is lucky to have this-" he stopped spotting the tight shackle and chain around her ankle. He frowned, "What is that?"

"It is a precaution needed for our Inquisitor to handle her," it was Solas who answered climbing off his horse, "Falon, how are you fairing"

She happily turned and greeted him in their usual way, "The air it feels wonderful. Featherless wants to fly?"

Solas gave a soft smile and shook his head, "Perhaps later, Falon."

The Inquisitor soon arrived next to Blackwall and followed the Champion into the cave to speak with his Warden friend. Varric and Blackwall followed, leaving Solas and the harpy outside to wait.

"Does it hurt when the Inquisitor summons you with the shackle?"

"Not too painful. I can survive."

"We will be dealing with the rift next and then continue to other tasks. Will you be alright?"

"Yes. Will we stop for food?"

Solas chuckled, "We will, yes."

The next few days was spent accomplishing missions in the name of the Inquisition. Most of them simple, others involved some battle and the rest was left to Inquisitor. They would set up camp once the sunset and start back up again at dawn. Overall it was uneventful as far as traveling with the Inquisition went.

That was until the day came the Inquisitor spotted the Northern Hunter. The dragon that was causing distress to the people of Crestwood. She was restless the night before and told Solas that she wanted to be freed to warn the dragon to leave before it was too late. Solas was torn, he did want to help, but letting her free would only anger the human noble.

"Featherless, please. I will try to tame him."

"On your own? I had thought tamings required many of your people?"

"I must try, please, falon." she begged.

Solas looked over the sleeping camp, he had last watch and was ultimately alone with the harpy. He debated within his head the situation. Looking to the her and the tent the Inquisitor was in. He had to remain in the human's favor, or at least enough so that he doesn't get kicked out of the Inquisition. He had his own agenda to think about. On the other hand, he has developed a strong friendship with the harpy over the months he's been tasked with watching over her. And she has slowly come to trust him with knowledge of her people; knowledge that even Arlathan had no idea of. He felt privileged and honored to have her trust and friendship. This situation is test that would either strengthen their bond or sever what ever trust she has in him.

Solas looked into the harpy's vibrant red eyes and nodded, and with carefully placed silencing runes and his own stealth skills, he unlocked her cage letting her out and releasing her from the shackle around her ankle. He felt a jolt of anger seeing the deep red mark it left, but she was quick to ensure she was alright.

"Hurry, falon, do what you must and hurry back as soon as you can! Go!" he urged.

She gave him a quick embraced, muttered something in her own tongue that resembled something like a hoot and took off into the night. Her figure melting into the black sky.


	15. chapter 15

I saw the battle within Featherless's head. He has his own plans, for he is more than just Featherless. More than just falon. Nevertheless, what he has done for me now has proven his loyalty and faith in me. I had given him my trust just before I left, I will give him the knowledge of my people.

But right now I have my mission. The dragon of Crestwood will be slain if I do not warn him. Tamings take days, some weeks and many of my people are involved in a single taming. I have to do this all on my own, and before morning.

Finding the dragon's nest did not take long, he was hiding in the ruins of an abandoned fort. Debris from the damaged castle were scattered about creating an obstacle I silently creeped about to reach the dragon.

It was young, just reaching the age of a mature dragon. She was sleeping humbly, body draped over the ruins. A low menacing rumble emitting from her throat as she slept. I dared to creep closer carefully caressing her long neck tracing the pattern of her scales and up to the delicate spot under her chin. The low rumble of a snore turned to a growl. I watched her open large eyes, her pupils dilating as she looked at me.

"Ssshh, lovely, I mean no harm to you. I am here praise you and the great power you hold." I coaxed gently in my tongue. Softly singing into her ear words of praise and compliments.

She growled half-heartedly and slowly began to sit up. Her large wings stretching outward and neck upwards. I lifted up into the air swiftly following her face. Eye contact is crucial; create a bond and never let it sever. If I can do this right, I will be the first to tame a dragon single handedly. I have to have faith in my strength and ability. Without confidence this majestic being will see that I am not worthy to follow.

She roared out viciously as I kept eye contact.

"Follow me, dragon, and I will lead you to a safe and happy life." I claimed in my native tongue.

Solas watched as the sun began to peak out of the horizon. He gripped his staff tight and looked to the sky in the direction the harpy had left. No sign of her yet. She must hurry soon, he won't think he'll be able to persuade the Inquisitor in thinking she is simply taking a stroll. He grinded his teeth and clenched his jaw.

Varric and Blackwall; perhaps they can distract the Inquisitor for a while. He has to go look for her soon if she doesn't come back within the next hour.

"Please, hurry, falon."

Time continued on, the sun rising above the horizon. Solas managed to create a decoy in the cage, using sacks of whatever inventory they had, draping a blanket over it to make it look like the harpy was sleeping. He began to hear rustling from one of the tents and in one last way to keep her cover he stood in front of the empty cage to obstruct the site of whoever is about to come out. She doesn't have much time left. However, now he is beginning to worry of her safety more than her cover.

In that vision in the Fade. She showed how many of her people are needed for these ritualistic tamings of dragons. Some would distract, others will coddle the dragon, and present present offerings.

She is on her own. No help. And as far as he knows, no offerings.

The sun was up and people began to wake. No one suspected the cage was empty, his decoy seemed believable at least.

The Inquisitor was the last to wake, heading into nearby shrubbery to relieve himself.

"Solas, you haven't eaten breakfast are you alright?" Blackwall asked as he finished his bowl of whatever porridge he managed to make. Varric also looked up giving the elf a curious glance.

Solas bit the inside of his cheek, "I had a bit before sunrise. I should be fine until noon."

They both nodded, somewhat pleased with the answer, but Varric still kept a cautious eye on him.

"Oi, why hasn't the harpy woken up yet? Is it dead?" The Inquisitor asked, coming back to the camp.

"She is still resting, Inquisitor. She must have tired herself from flying all of yesterday." Solas answered calmly.

"Well, it's loss. Guess it'll have to deal with no breakfast today. Let's clean up camp and get going. That dragon ain't gonna slay itself," He announced before scooping up a bowl and helping himself to some of Blackwall's porridge.

With resounding nods and grunts of agreement they all began to pack up.

Throughout the journey to the last known location of the dragon, no one seemed to have questioned the unmoving 'harpy'.

Except for Varric's quips to her lack of energy, to which Solas would respond with her need to rest and rejuvenate.

"Honestly, I've never seen her sleep like this before. She's like a rock." Varric commented.

"Probably because she doesn't fly much back home. Always being cooped up in that large cage," Blackwall defended.

"Yes, perhaps a days full of rest would be enough for her to recover." Solas glanced back at the mobile cell.

"That thing will have to wake up soon. I want to use it to slay the dragon," The Inquisitor announced up head with a determined grin.

"Inquisitor, I don't think it wise to put her up against such a large opponent."

"Relax Solas, it's an experiment. You like those, right? We'll see if it has any hidden powers. It's a way to find out why the Venatori wanted this thing in the first place."

Solas sighed and remained silent.

He grew more and more worried when they heard the not so very distant roar of the dragon, Solas had to restrain himself from hurrying his horse on ahead.

"Sounds close by, men, keep alert," the Inquisitor ordered.

Almost as if on queue, a great shadow casted above them, blocking the sun with its large size. The dragon roared and flew above them startling the horses with a large gust of wind, created from its take off. It was enough to topple them off their horses and turn the harpy's cage onto its side.

"Aaggh, fucking animal! Varric and Blackwall, with me! Solas get that damned bird on commission! We fight now!" the Inquisitor barked as he drew his sword and followed after the dragon.

Solas rushed to the cage 'following his orders', but looked up instead spotting a swift dot flying circles around the dragon.

He felt a wave of relief that she was alright, but it wasn't over yet. She still hasn't driven the dragon away and the Inquisitor has arrived to slay it.

He tried to signal her in the air, sending sparks of light into the sky.

"Solas! The harpy!"

Solas gritted his teeth and hurried to the trio of men who stood ready to fight, "She escaped the cage, Inquisitor! She's already after the dragon!" He lied.

The human noble however seemed pleased with this, "Atta, girl! Alright, Solas, Varric! Shoot that thing down!"

Varric nodded began firing at the circling beast. Solas a bit hesitant also began to fire, rather weakly.

She seemed to finally notice the trio and screeched out loudly. A warning. Whether it was for them or the dragon, he was not certain.

Varric's bolts however were enough to get the mighty beast's attention, as it landed menacingly in front of them with a loud roar. The harpy circling around in front of its face, trying to distract it.

The Inquisitor took this moment and began to charge with a battle cry, Blackwall at his side.

"Come on, Chuckles! Where are the barriers?" Varric called as he began to fire at the dragons front legs.

Solas nodded casting his barriers, trying to refrain from attacking at all costs.

The harpy's calls became more desperate as she tried to divert the dragon from the group. The dragon however ignored her, swiping with its large claws and snapping with powerful jaws.

Then, without much time for reaction, the dragon charged its power in the back of its throat, firing lightning directly at the harpy in mid air.

She was downed instantly. Her pained screech echoing throughout the ruins. It was enough to halt the dragon and the Inquisitor.

Solas was the first to run to her side. Her slumped form almost lifeless on the ground as the electricity from the attack still coursed throughout her body.

"Falon!" Solas called out as he fell to her side carefully turning her body and moving her wing. Blood. He felt a chill crawl up his spine and he frantically began to pour whatever mana he had into healing her wound. A large burn, spreading from her neck to her lower stomach and part of her left wing.

He could hear the battle continue on behind him. The Inquisitor calling out for a barrier, but Solas ignored him.

"Falon, please open your eyes!" He pleaded under his breath. He snatched a healing potion from his pack and carefully picked her head up, feeding it to her.

The dragon's roar echoed as one of its legs gave out.

She jolted awake and looking frantic up at a relieved Solas, but she pushed him away weakly, trying to get up.

"Wait, falon, you are weak!"

"No! Stop!" she tried taking off, but her injured wing made it impossible so she ran.

"Falon!" Solas followed after her.

"Stop! Please!" She called out, "Leader!"

This caught the Inquisitor's attention if only for a second before he continued his attack on the dragon.

"Leader! Stop, please!" She wailed falling to the Inquisitor's side as the dragon dropped to its last leg. It's large face managing one last attack before the Inquisitor delivered the finishing blow right between its eyes.

The final roar echoing with the harpy's wail.


	16. chapter 16

Solas had felt a wave of emotions when he witnessed both the dragon and harpy collapse in unison. Has he failed to heal her in time? Was the wound that great? He hoped desperately that she would wake? He numbly walked towards her, the Inquisitor staring down at the dragon then the harpy at his feet.

The warrior leaned down poking at the limp harpy which only served to fuel the elven mage's anger.

"Oi, is it dead? Did it really die from one hit?" He asked annoyed.

Solas finally came to his side, as did Blackwall and Varric, "Inquisitor, please," he could barely finish his sentence as when he saw the harpy's limp form.

"Go ahead. Do what you do," he ordered Solas, "Blackwall, help me loot this beast."

Following his orders Blackwall went with the Inquisitor, leaving Varric and Solas to the harpy.

"Is she still breathing, Chuckles?" Varric solemnly asked.

Solas gently pulled her to him, leaning her head on his lap and checking for a pulse, "it's a faint pulse," he placed another hand by her nose feeling the soft warm waft of exhale on his palm, "she is alive. Just unconscious."

"I don't think that lightning ball is what made her collapse, Chuckles, did you hear her beg the Inquisitor just before. She was begging him to stop. I think it was something else."

Solas nodded but did not respond.

The journey back to Skyhold was mostly silent. The harpy remained unconscious when they arrived with Solas making attempts to contact her in the Fade but to no avail.

It had continued like that for almost three days in Skyhold. People began to think her dead, but Solas still took to her. Feeding her soft foods and giving her water both manually.

On the forth night since arriving to Skyhold, Solas had been almost harassed by Cole waking him from his sleep. The spirit boy looked distressed and worried, and he had a slight stutter to his words.

"I can't help. I...I can't. I can't help her. Falon. Friend. I can't help."

"Cole, slow down. What is going on?"

"The bond. Raw, powerful, singular. She the only one to embrace it. Only one, making it even more powerful. Intertwined and interlocked. They were each other. One and all. It was powerful and painful. The final blow almost enough to kill her as well. I can't help. I can't. It was too strong. Please, help falon. Friend. Featherless."

Before Solas could interpret what any of it meant, Cole disappeared. Sitting in the empty darkness Solas chilled. It was almost enough to kill her? He rubbed at his temple and got himself out of bed.

He rushed through the empty courtyard the harpy's cage. The Inquisition stronghold was asleep save for few posted guards, but he paid them no mind.

Solas entered the cage and found the still unconscious harpy curled in Cole's lap.

"Please, you must help." Cole pleaded softly, desperately.

As he grew closer he saw the slight tremble of the harpy's body. Her breathing labored.

"How can I help, Cole. I do not fully understand her bond. What must I do to help her?"

"Bonded. Raw and within minutes dead. She is still bonded to something that is no longer in this world. She must seek peace or the bond must be severed...I think."

"But how?"

Cole gently tightened his hold on the shivering harpy, "I...I do not know. I do not. I cannot help and I do not know." He seemed to realized distressed.

Solas felt bad for the spirit for his helplessness, but he had to figure it out and soon. It doesn't seem he has much time, "I will try to find her in the Fade. Stay with her, Cole. If you can, try to wake her."

With a quick nod, Solas quickly melted his consciousness into the Fade.

He heard it. The distant wailing and crying. With all his might he forced himself through her usual hidden paradise in the Emerald Forest except now it looked malnourished and dull, almost dead as if there had been a year long drought. It was lifeless and dry

He found her at the waterfall, only now it was more of a small drip, all dried up as well. The harpy gripped tightly at her chest and sobbed. Her cries shaking her entire body.

"Falon," Solas tried to call out, placing a gentle hand to her back.

She froze and looked up at him. The raw emotion in her eyes was enough to make him shed a tear and fall beside her, clutching his friend to him in comfort.

"I am so sorry, falon" he sobbed gently into her hair.

"It hurts," She whimpered softly as she clutched him tightly.

"What hurts, Falon, how can I help you," He begged her gently.

They remained in silently sobbing for a moment before she spoke up, "The bond," she started, "The bond we create is emotional. My people, we share this bond amongst a whole village," she sniffled looking up at him as she explained.

"I was alone. The only one to bare the bond. I felt her death. She suffered greatly. It was awful." She sobbed.

Solas gently pressed his forehead to hers, "I hadn't known, falon. I tried to stall them as much as I could. I should have done more. This is all my fault-"

She shook her head, "The fault was my own. I knew the odds were against me, it is something that has never been down before and yet I did it and suffered the consequences."

"You were brave, Falon. Selfless. Do not put yourself down for one mistake."

She sniffled a bit and straightened, slowly standing up, "I...I trust you." She admitted softly.

Solas stood up as well, "Trust me?"

"You have proven yourself a loyal friend. Even when going against your own goals, you had helped me."

Solas stiffened a bit, "My goals?"

"I do not know them, but I know you have them. I won't ask of you about it. The only thing I ask is your friendship."

Solas felt a pang of guilt, but nodded all together, "you have my friendship, lethallan."

She nodded and pressed her forehead to his, "I will share my knowledge with you, amec."

"Amec?"

"It is our title for a trusted friend."

Solas smiled kindly, "Thank you."

She nodded and returning the smile with one that didn't quite reach her eyes. He noticed.

"You are still in pain. Cole had mentioned that severing the bond would help. Allow me to-"

"No." She interrupted, "I had bonded with her. It was my choice and I shall live with that, even after death."

"Will you be alright?"

"Time heals all wounds, amec. The Patre teaches that. As does life."

Solas nodded, "They are true and wise words, lethallan. Let us return to the Waking world then."

She nodded and awoke.


	17. chapter 17

Weeks had passed since the incident at Crestwood. The harpy awoke and continued on with her somewhat usual routine. Mostly idling around the large cage she calls home; feeding and basking, then her training as a weapon at the Inquisitor's disposal, and at night Solas would have long interesting conversations of her people and his.

"You had mentioned that your people have a greater longevity than other races, lethallan. May I ask how long you have been in this world?"

She pondered with a soft hum, as she preened her feathers under the waterfall of her paradise in the Fade. Solas sat upon a moss covered boulder nibbling on fruit she had given him, a sweet citrus taste.

"I don't recall exactly how long I have been in this world, but the earliest memory I have of the Patre, he spoke of a great war between Humanity and Elvhen," she sighed softly, her expression became sad; homesick she looked.

Since the time of Ancient elves? That is a long time. He held in his surprise and replaced it with curiosity, "Would I be correct in assuming you never met the Ancient elves in person in that time?"

"Back then, amec, they were simply elves."

"Ah, yes."

"But you are correct. Because of the war, the Patre reinforced our isolation. It was too dangerous for us to make any contact with either side, but that didn't stop a few other wanderers. They would leave and return with such intriguing tales. I was always interested in learning more, even in my youth."

"You know of the elves back then?"

"Not as much as I would have liked. The Patre holds most of the knowledge. Thankfully, however, I have made a friend, with a deep knowledge of his own people. Perhaps if I may, I would like to ask you questions of your People."

Solas raised a curious brow. There was an emphasis, she knows something, but he will not acknowledge it with a question. He smiled, "what would you like to know, falon?"

She gave a toothy grin, and plucked the fruit from his hand swallowing it whole. The proper way to eat it as she had claimed before, "It was said that elves also had a longevity that could compare to ours, was it true?"

Solas smiled gently and nodded, "My exploration of the Fade has given me much knowledge of the matter. It is true, Elvahn once had such a great connection with magic and the Fade that it kept them from aging as fast as humans do now."

She perked up and her crest of feathers flaring in excitement, "So it is possible that the old Elvahn may yet live!"

Solas stiffened a bit and stuttered on, "I… I do not think that is possible, my friend."

"You think, yet you do not know." She quipped.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted once more, "My people have remained alive for so long because we hide. Say your People, in the last moments before there fall went into hiding? It is possible, no?"

"I guess...it would be." Solas contemplated this for a moment. It was plausible idea, but to even think that some of his People have survived this long is far fetched.

"Amec, the sun is rising. You should awaken."

"Ah, one more question, falon. Your people know of the spirit world, the Fade. I have spoken with spirits before but they've admitted to no knowledge of your kind. Is it possible that you hide from them as well?"

Her eyes widen as did her grin, "A favor for a friend. A tale for another time, amec."

Solas awoke with more questions than answers.

"You left quite the impression on Hawke, Birdy, he wants to come back some time and visit." Varric announced proudly after reading his letter. He tucked it into the back cover of his book before flipping to a marked page.

This was an added thing to his routine. After being the messenger between the harpy and her caretaker, Varric had took to teaching her Common, mostly by reading to her. She enjoyed his tales and storytelling, comparing the silver tongued dwarf to a mockingbird. Taking a song and singing it over again beautifully and sometimes in a new and exciting way.

She cooed softly pressing up against the bars of the cage to read over the dwarf's shoulders, "Friend of Varry is friend of mine. Visit with Hawke would be good."

Varric chuckled and nodded looking up at the harpy, "I have a feeling he would also ask for flight lessons, if that's not too much to ask."

She chirped and ruffled her wings, "A fun lesson, yes?"

"I'll let him know you're up to it then. Now!" He exclaimed opening the book to the right page, "Where did we leave off?"

The harpy leaned in closer almost poking her head through the bars of the cage as she recalled, "Donnen attacked the crew of Belladonna!"

Varric grinned, "Yes, let's see what happens next, shall we?"

The two went back and forth reading from the book, both to pass the time and to improve the harpy's control of Common. She enjoyed reading with Varric almost as much as she enjoyed her talks with Solas in the spirit world. The exchanging of tales and stories was very important to her people, it is a form of the exchanging of knowledge and wisdom. Lessons can be learned from tales. It reminded her of the Patre. Patre. She misses her home.

Her mind wandered as Varric read. He had such talent with words that she was able to imagine scenes from the book in her head: the movement, the action, the emotions. It was beautiful.

Unfortunately, their session was cut short when the Inquisitor approaches with the Seeker at his side.

"Ah, and we we're just getting to the good part," Varric quipped as the Seeker gave an annoyed grunt.

"Would you mind retrieving Solas, Varric, there are some people who want to see the harpy." The Inquisitor ordered as he kept his firm cold gaze on her.

The dwarf looked between the two, noticing the harpy fidget a bit under the man's gaze. With a narrow eyed glance to the Seeker and Inquisitor, he obliged.

Solas had ended up dropping all that he was doing, which was comparing notes with Dorian about the astrariums and ocularums they've found in their travels, to help ready the harpy for some visiting scholars from the University of Orlais. Fantastic.

 **Been awhile since last update, sorry. Thank you CodelyokoFan23, Warflower, and RPGWarrior4824 for the comments.**


	18. chapter 18

"They what?" Solas stuttered in his process of harnessing the harpy. Shooting a questioning glance to the Spymaster.

"They would like to borrow the harpy for studies. The Scholars ask to take it back to the University." The spymaster kept a stoic gaze as she watched the harpy.

Sensing the gaze on her, the harpy turned its sharp crimson eyes at the Inquisition spymaster. They had a small stare down as Solas processed what will be happening today.

"T-They can't just take her, can they? Is this what the Inquisitor ordered?" Solas asked a bit desperate feeling his own hands tighten on the harpy's shoulder.

"Precisely. It is also the wisest thing to do given that we don't exactly have the best resources to study the creature. This is an entirely new species, Solas. Therefore, the best towels are needed to understand what it is and why the Venatori wanted it." the spymaster admitted as she clasped her hands behind her back, "Nevertheless, have it ready for scholars in two hours. That should give you enough time to get it all cleaned up and ready."

"Of course, Spymaster, as you wish." Solas nodded watching as she left.

Once out of ear shot and out of site the harpy spoke up, "She is scary."

"Powerful and secretive, it is important to keep an eye on her, falon."

"But she is kind."

"Hm?"

"The messengers," she pointed up with a clawed finger to the tower of the rotunda at Spymaster's nest, "They sing of her. She takes care of them. They love her."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised." he admitted. He often sees her petting them and giving them treats. Sometimes they get excited and drop him 'gifts' too. Luckily Solas found the spot to set up his desk so no such 'gifts' dropped on him while he does his work.

Nonetheless, he had a matter at hand. The harpy fidgeted a bit in her new harness. She looked uncomfortable.

"Amec, borrowing me? What does she mean?" the harpy asked shrinking into herself out of worry.

Solas gently squeezed her shoulders once more, "We might be going on a trip, falon. I will ensure your safety, there is nothing to worry about." Solas's smiled was returned followed by the traditional headbutt.

Solas however, didn't know what to think of it. There was the idea of seeking knowledge about the Pulumin, something he approved of, but finally gaining this creature's trust. His friend. He is her amec. Someone she trusts. He can't break that trust. Solas's mind went back and forth between the pros and cons of studying a new intelligent race.

He would go in and out of his thoughts while preparing the harpy. A short shower by the Undercroft's waterfall. Much to Dagna's delight and Harrit's awe. Basking on the battlements and acquiring a new tunic that was modest yet bold enough for the people of Orlais, as per Madame de Fer's advice.

Honestly it felt like he was preparing a circus animal, he bad watching his friend fidget in her Inquisition emblemed tunic. She did however seemed to be enjoying all the treatment, hooting and chirping in delight from the brisk shower and warm sun bath.

An hour had passed and Solas lead the now clean and polished harpy into the main hall full of Inquisition benefactors, noblemen, merchants, and finally the Orlesian Scholars from the University of Orlais.

The main hall's usually chatty ambience was silenced as the Inquisitor called for attention and revealed the wonder that was supposedly founded by himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the mythical harpy of legend!"

The harpy stuck behind Solas. Wings tucked and feathered crest slowly rising in alarm. Solas gave a gentle and discreet squeeze to her arm. Everything is going to be alright. Or so he hoped.

The main hall's occupants applauded and watched in awe. The masked scholars simply staring at the uneased harpy. The Inquisitor gestured towards the harpy, Solas obediently leading her to him. He handed over the chain to her harness and took a step back.

"A marvelous creature, this one. Its song is as beautiful as its colorful plumage. When my men found this poor creature at the hands of the Venatori they were quick to jump in! We saved it, nurtured it back to healthy and found that it was capable of things only mankind was capable of…"

The Inquisitor went on in his speech. Solas found this facade very tiresome and only half listened. Watching as the harpy obediently did as she was asked. Letting the scholars step closer to study her exterior physique and traits. Extend wing, reveal teeth, flex talons.

It was all just a show to them.

By the end of the day, Solas tended a tired and bored harpy. She was fast asleep once she was properly curled up in her makeshift nest. Cole arriving to part take in the sleepy cuddles just before she passed out.

Solas couldn't help the soft smile that spread his lips. Then his thoughts flooded back into his mind and he frowned. Such a creature can't be hurt. To be studied like some sort of beast, its undignified and it would possibly cause harm to her and eventually reveal her people to the rest of the world. Solas knew how humans deal with things they don't understand or things stronger than they are. They call it evil and they hunt it down.

"Solas the Inquisitor is calling- My!" Dorian interrupted himself. His voice coming to whisper in the end, "Isn't that just the sweetest." he gave a soft smile as Solas stepped out of the harpy's cage and joined him.

"She was exhausted. Passed out once she curled up," Solas mused gently, "What's this about the Inquisitor?" he asked after a moment.

Dorian's smile fell, "Summons to the war room. You know about his intentions to lend our dear feathered friend to the Orlesians."

Solas nodded as they began to make their way to the war room. The people of Skyhold slowly turning in for the night. The guards changing shifts, the merchants closing up for the night and the stables settling for the night. Solas listened to Dorian's quiet rant on why Orlesians shouldn't be trusted. He agreed for the most part.

A quick tap to the doors of the war room and Dorian clearing his throat and running his fingers over his mustache. Solas simply gave a slight shoulder chuckle in amusement.

"What? He's a brute, but he's a handsome brute." Dorian chuckled, but was silenced as the door was opened.

Arrangements were made that night. In two days, the harpy would be transported with an escort of three Inquisition soldiers along with the University Scholars. Two of the Inquisitor's inner circle will be joining. Madame Vivienne has a few matters to tend to in Val Royeuax and The Iron Bull and his Chargers have a mercenary tasks that must be taken care of as well.

Solas will remain here, in Skyhold, to continue his study of the Ocularum shards.

Dorian attempted to argue for his part to join the caravan, but was shot down because of his Tevinter heritage.

"The Venatori wanted the harpy in the first place. What would the people think if they saw you with it now?" The Inquisitor asked rhetorically.

Solas didn't attempt to argue. He knew he wouldn't win. He's the only healer in the Inquisitor's inner circle, he needed him. Despite the hostility towards each other. He was needed.

Dorian and Solas left the war room in defeated silence.

"She is more keen to you, Solas, what will she do?"

Solas kept his gaze forward, "She can take care of herself. The Iron Bull understands that she, above all else is a person. Not just a test subject."

He will have to speak to qunari of her habits and what not. He already felt the ache at his temple as he started to make a list for the qunari mercenary.


	19. chapter 19

It wasn't Solas who told the harpy of the upcoming trip. It was the Iron Bull. He had found the qunari the morning before the trip, talking with the harpy.

He was seated on a crate beside the large cage, and she, nestled up against the bars, chirping as he gently petted her feathered crest. Solas stopped a little ways away, watching the exchange from afar.

"Bull," she chirped out, reaching her hands up to his, "Big hands."

The Iron Bull, chuckled and let the harpy play with his large hand, "Of course, I carry a heavy battle axe. How else would I be able to swing it around if I don't have large hands."

She smiled tracing a claw along his palm, inspecting scars and calluses, "Strong. A warrior grip. Qun are strong."

Bull nodded in agreement, "We have to be. We make sure everything is in balance and in place. That's how the Qun works. Everyone has a role. Which, brings me to why I am here. The boss says we are going on a road trip. And my role is to protect you."

The harpy perked up, looking up at the qunari with wide eyes, "Travel. To be borrowed."

"Sort of. Some scholars want to learn about you, it's good to get out of this damn cage every once in a while, eh? Don't worry, I'll protect you, pretty bird, while we travel to Orlais."

The harpy gave a small smile, but then frowned as she thought to herself, "Solas?"

The Iron Bull sighed, "Ah, yes, you're very close friends with him. I'm sorry to say he won't be coming."

She seemed deflate at the news. Wilting like a flower in the shade. The Iron Bull, however, wasn't having that. He gave a playful growl and petted her head, "Don't worry, pretty bird, I heard how you and Varric kept contact with him when he was away. I can be your 'messenger crow' if you'd like. Eh? Get it? Like the ones Red uses?" Bull chuckled at his joke.

The harpy perked up and gave a toothy grin to the qunari, "Thank you, Friend Bull."

Solas watched the exchange from afar. At least he could somewhat rely on the qunari. He looked at the folded parchment in his hand. It was full of lists, instructions, notes, and advice on handling the harpy. What was he doing? Handing over some defenseless pet? She is a person. Intelligent, free willing, and capable of taking care of herself. She can speak her mind and do things herself. Solas sighed crumbling up the piece of parchment, stuffing into a pocket.

That night, they found each other in the Fade. She was in her hidden paradise, her home. Solas sat on a mossy boulder inspecting a beaded band she handed him when he appeared.

"What is this, falon?" he firsted asked.

"Pulca," she said in her native tongue, "A band. They are handmade for one's amec. A promise to keep their bond strong and loyal. This one was given to me by my first amec. Long ago." she explained. He ran his fingers over the thick beads. It was all made with natural products. Shells, nuts, pebbles and so on. Woven all together with what appeared to be a thick vine. She explained how the stronger the friendship between two people the thicker the band would be. This one in particular reached almost half of his forearm. Very close friends.

"May I ask why you showed me this, falon?" he asked as he handed the personal possession back.

She smiled and held up what appeared to be a new band in the making, "You are my amec."

Solas felt his heart flutter a bit. It's been so long since he had a friend. It's been so long since anyone has considered him close enough to make him something like this. It's been so long.

She hummed softly, and spoke something in her native tongue, followed by a soft whistle, "I leave tomorrow, amec, but I will finish your pulce tonight. I am sorry it is not much. The tree hear does not bear drop many nuts."

Solas held up his hand to pause her concerned rambling and smiled gently, "I am grateful all the same, my friend. Thank you."

It was Solas that gently butted his forehead to hers in their common greeting. She hooted happily.

It was a week later when they arrived at Val Royeaux. The harpy had grown to appreciate the company of the Iron Bull and his Chargers. She was cautious of the Iron Lady, Vivienne. The single exchange they shared during the travel was a side eyed glare when the harpy made a mess of her meal, and a rude remark of her 'beastly habits'.

As promised, Bull scribed letters to Solas for her. He admitted that the people of Skyhold seemed bored without her melodic songs. Even the Inquisitor was restless and asked for more the bard to play more in the tavern.

Bull wanted to ask questions. He explained his part in the Qun and claimed that he would report back to his people about her and her kind. She explained one thing to him, "To protect my people, I would cut off my tongue, Friend Bull. Express loyalty and earn trust. Only then will I answer."

He seemed to respect that.

It was the Iron Lady who took her to the University of Orlais. She was caged and carried into a large castle like building. One last glance to Madame de Fer and she was alone. Truly alone.

The studies were long. Some were routine. Her amec had done these with her before. Others she was cautious. She did not speak, for she was not spoken to. Treated like an animal. Put on a leash. Studied and tested. Feathered plucked, talon cut, and abilities tested.

How high can it fly? How strong is its talon? How much can carry? What does it eat? How loud is its screech? Is it immune to magic? Does it react to this? Can it consume that? Can it defend against this? Predator? Prey? Does it wake in the day or the night? Can it see in the dark? Can it hear small things? Can it sense that? This and that and so on, until finally.

"The Inquisitor says it speaks."

"You mean like a parrot, mocking?"

"Speaks. I hadn't seen it do it before."

"Make it speak."

She spoke. She spoke her native tongue at first and then in their own.

"I speak for myself. I am no beast."

 **Two chapters within a week. Thank you for still reading this. I hope you all have happy holidays. I have a question if anyone is willing to answer? or not just ignore it. I was thinking of starting a blog on Tumblr for this fic. Sort of like an Ask-Blog. I have a lot of ideas for this harpy character and been thinking a lot about the sort of way her people are, and i would like to either put it on tumblr as like a fun facts blog and interactions or the other option would be to have a separate story full of just harpy culture and what not. Let me know your opinions. or not. Its up to you guys. Thank you again for reading, favoriting and following.**


	20. chapter 20

Solas sat in his rotunda drumming his fingers against his desk. The soft ambience of the library a level up was keeping him somewhat in reality. His other hand scribbled circles into his journal where notes of the ocularum shards should be written. Instead his mind wandered back and forth like a caged lion. Is she alright, it's been two days without a single word from her. The Iron Bull hasn't written anything in his reports to the Spymaster of her besides continued studies he isn't allowed to see. Has he betrayed his friend? Has he kept her silent and done something to her.

His hand dropped the plume in his hand and moved to the earthen beaded band. He sighed and scooted his chair from his desk and stood up.

"Something on your mind, Chuckles?"

Solas turned to spot the cheeky dwarf, leaning against the doorway to the main hall.

He let out an exasperated sigh and finally nod, "Admittedly, yes. A lot has been on my mind."

"Is it about Birdy?" Varric guessed and got his answer when Solas rubbed his hand over his scalp, "Yeah, I get it. I can only trust an Orlesian as far as I can throw one. That's not far, mind you."

Solas gave a half hearted chuckle and leaned against his desk, "I haven't heard any news of her assessments at the University. And.. and it's been two days since I have received any note from her. Its…" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Unnerving? Daunting? You feel like you can't continue on with your work unless you are certain that she is alright." Varric suggested with reminiscence.

Solas caught a glint of something in the dwarf's eyes and finally agreed.

"Yeah, Aveline used to come to me with that same look on her face. She would worry about Hawke all the time, like a mother bear after her cub. She won't admit it. And she'll probably hurt me if I said anything, but Hawke was one of the few things she had left from Ferelden after the Fifth Blight." Varric had a distant look in his eyes as he continued on, "She would always find me asking what we've been up to. With her position at the Guard she couldn't follow Hawke around as often, but she still fretted."

Solas sighed softly and sat back down in his chair, "I should have been sent out with her," he mumbled to himself, "That man is…"

Varric stepped into the rotunda and leaned against Solas's desk now, "A clod?" he managed with a sly grin.

Solas returned the grin with a smirk, "I was going to say ignorant, but-"

"Are you two speaking about our dear brutish Inquisitor?" Dorian voice was heard from above, "I just received something from our local Grand Enchanter in regards of our feathered friend."

Solas was quick to get out of his chair and hurry to the stairs. Varric following after.

In fancy script the Iron Lady wrote of the end of the harpy's assessments. They had done many tests and when it was returned it was fast asleep, a few feathers pulled, some blood drawn, one talon and one claw clipped. The Iron Bull had taken the harpy back to their lodging in Val Royeaux, even though she had insisted on letting it stay the stables. They are scheduled to return to Skyhold in two days time.

"Blood drawn?" Varric asked.

"Perhaps they think harpy blood has some special quality?" Dorian shrugged, but then noticed a very angry Solas.

"She is not some special ingredient for a potion. She is person." Solas spoke through gritted teeth before turning on his heels and returning down to his desk.

Varric and Dorian watched before turning towards each other, "Well. Someone is not happy."

They had asked questions. Not of my people but of what I was. I had wings. I could fly. I had teeth. I could shred. I had talons. I could pierce. But then there were other questions. How did I come to this world? A mother. Can I dream? I do. Do I have magical abilities? I do not know.

A man in long robes came to her then, with a dagger. I did not resist the piercing of my arm. I did not resist the plucking of my flight feathers, or the trimming of my talons and claws. I was patient.

"What are you?" one asked finally as they were ready to leave.

I looked at the man. He was not masked. His eyes were genuine, gentle.

"Pulumin." I had whispered. Only he had heard me.

 **A bit of a slow chapter, sorry. I wanted to finish this on my birthday, sort of a present to myself, but I missed it. Anyway, thank you all for reading and** **thank you to RPGWarrior4824 and HeavenlyCondemned for the reviews. Stay beautiful.**

 **I have a sort of a sneak peak of what you might find in the Tumblr ask blog I was thinking of making. If anyone is interested. I will gladly provide a link of the blog either on my profile or in the next chapter. Enjoy.**

' _We are not the first to see our Mother._

 _We are not the first to feel her warm caressing breath or her loving soft tears._

 _We are not the first to feel her treachery. Her jolts of anger and of distress._

 _We are not the first to feel our Mother tremble and quake in misery and stand among the aftermath of her tantrums._

 _We are on the first to stand with her and we will not be the last, but in our time with Her, we will strive to care for Her and Her many children, the She has done for us for many ages.'_

 _From The Pulumin Oral Teachings: A Study, By Unknown_

"Pace acus."

"Pa-say ah-cause" Solas repeated. His over pronunciations making his feathered friends ear twitch slightly.

"No. Pa-che ah-coos" she corrected leaning closer to demonstrate the mouth movement.

"Ah," Solas claimed and cleared his throat making another attempt, "Pace acus. What does it mean, falon?"

"It means many things. To some it means happiness, to others means order. To you it may mean something else, but to be accurate pace is what you will peace. Acus can translate to even or balanced."

"Peace and Balance." Solas repeated, memorizing the meanings of this new vocabulary.

"It is what the Mother teaches us, amec. She is not always happy and with warm sunshine. Some days she may be sad with raining tears. But there is always pace in the end, and after all is over Mother is acus, she is balanced." As she spoke the harpy drew into the dirt. Symbols of a sun. Then one that looked like rain cloud.

"The Mother, is that your people's god?" Solas wondered. A version of their Maker or Creators.

"God?" The harpy's feather crest rose at the word.

"High power? Your maker or creator?"

"Mothers and fathers create us." the harpy's head tilted to the side.

"Then who is Mother?"

Her eyes brightened and she stood tall her wings spreading as she took in the atmosphere of her created fadescape. A replica of her home in the Emerald Forest. Every blade of grass, drop from the waterfall, and every little creature was alive in her dream.

"Mother is the air. She is the sun. She is water and the grass. Mother is all that surrounds us and give us life. Matre Mandas." In that moment of her explanation she glowed in the sun's rays. The most comfortable and most belonging she's felt since being taken in. This world was her home far longer than it was theirs to conquer and pillage.

"Mother nature."


	21. chapter 21

"Find her. See that she is well and return to us. The patre will speak to her of her situation when she rises."

"Of course," there was a small pause, "Thank you, patre."

A soft gust of wind and then the scent of warm morning dew. I was warm. I felt safe and comfortable, no worry had invaded my mind as my eyes were shielded from the sun's rays peeking through the tree leaves. I felt something press against my forehead and a soft pat on my shoulder. The touch was warm, checking, like that of a companion or guardian.

"I don't know what we are going to do, patre," a voice unsure and tired with a soft rasp. There was a soft sigh before it continued, "One of our own captured by the humans. They would know of our existence. They would know that we've been hiding from them for centuries. This could cause us our livelihoods. Our People's safety. Why did she have to such a fool?"

I know that voice. I know this scent of home. But, I can't be home. There were studies and questions, and then I fell asleep. I was so tired. I just needed rest. This voice. My...my am-

"What will we do, patre? I-I can't lose her, but the people will be found out if we take her from the humans."

I finally found the strength to open my eyes. Everything ached. I could not move, my body sore from all the examinations, probing and poking. I couldn't think too much. My mind so blurry and exhausted. My heart. It ached to be home, to return to my people, my family, my amec. But I knew deep down I was not truly here. I was not home. I cannot be home.

I was dreaming of home.

I felt my amec grip my hand gently, "What can I do, patre?"

Finally there was a the deep baritone of the wisest man I knew. His voice alone helped calm the thoughts that stormed in my mind. Even my amec's grip seemed to relax, "Be still, ankan, she will find her way back to us. Only then will we know what our path entails." I could here the patre moving around. My eyes barely open to see him towering over my amec placing, a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Return to yourself. I will speak to her."

He nodded and after another small squeeze to my hand left with a gust of wind. Another waft of warming morning dew.

"You are a brave one, mie ankan. You fought for that poor boy and sacrificed your own freedom to let him go free. He and his parents are very grateful, ankan." The patre spoke his voice humble and wise as I opened my eyes more, pushing myself to sit up and look at him.

My own throat was rough and it hurt to speak, "Patre, he is right…" I paused to rub at my throat, "I have put our people in danger."

"Hush, ankan, you put no one in danger. We are safe where we are. What you do is help the people who are in danger of sky's wrath."

I paused. He knew I was with the Inquisition. Of course he would know. I looked down in shame. He bent down to place a reassuring hand on my head, gently on my crest.

"You are making your own path, ankan. Do not be afraid of it. Do what you feel is right." he advised. I looked up at him his expression strong, but wise. He held so much experience in those eyes. Sometimes he could calm you with a warm smile. He was the patre, the eldest of our kind. We trust in him as he trusts in us all to keep our own alive and thriving.

His confidence in me made me smile, "I will do what I can, patre. For our people and for them." I bowed my head in respect, but the patre leaned down pressing his forehead to mine and smiled.

"Return to yourself, young one. I hope that we will speak again soon and remember you make your own path...no one else's."

The harpy began to gain her consciousness. She heard the trotting of the horses' hooves, then it was the Iron Bull's hearty laughter. She opened her eyes once more, finding herself in the cage. They were making their way back to Skyhold. Back to their home, but to her it was not home. Not really. She peaked through the bars of the cage noticing the Vivienne, pristine and flawless as she traveled at the front of the group. The Iron Bull bringing up the back with his mercenary band. He seemed to notice her poke her head up, because he soon called out to her.

"Pretty bird! You have been sleeping for a while, we're already almost home. What did they do to you?" he chuckled bringing his horse closer to her cage. As he drew closer his voice lowered, "Did they hurt you?" his expression serious and single eye staring deep into hers.

She looked down at herself. Checking her being. Nothing felt broken, she was tired and a bit cramped in the cage but she felt otherwise fine. She a claw on her right hand was cut shorter, and a few flight feathers on her left wing was missing, "I am not in pain, Friend bull. Thank you." she announced softly.

"Good, because I would rather not deal with Solas and his fade magic if you did get hurt." he commented more light heartedly.

They arrived at Skyhold the next morning. The sun was just peaking over the mountain range that hid the fortress. Madam Vivienne left once she had dismounted her horse. The Chargers had helped guide the horses back to the stable before leaving to the tavern. The Iron Bull stayed with the harpy, who remained compliant as they moved her to her cage. They waited for Solas to appear to help guide her, but it was Dorian who came instead.

"Where is he?" the Iron Bull asked her question.

"He is currently meeting with our dear Inquisitor. I was summoned to help you, my dear." Dorian smiled turning to the harpy. She returned the smile and obediently followed him out of the of caged wagon and into small area. She happily stretched her wings and flew up onto the tree. She spent most of the day there basking in the sun's warmth and thinking of what the patre had told her.

"Falon!" she heard Solas call out. Her thoughts were pushed away as she swooped down from the tree to meet his friendly embrace. Butting heads in greeting and smiling. He seemed relieved. "Tell me everything, falon."


	22. chapter 22

"Swing. Lunge. Back step. Now shield. Good!" The Inquisitor praised stepping back from his attack. He circled around the harpy, watching as it's pointed ears turned to where he was, blindfolded and relying solely on hearing. He remained silent as he continued to circle around it waiting for a moment to strike.

He was training it. Taming the beast to do as he says and making sure it can withstand any battle. Honestly he was impressed by its ability to defend. The harpy's wings were very strong and durable when used as a shield and the claws were sharp and strong enough to damage through his own armor.

The tests from the University arrived a few days ago they say that the harpy dreams like humans and elves. They said it spoke to them explained what it was and nothing more. It refused to say anything else of its kind, only answered a few of their questions.

The Inquisitor could care less, so long as it could kill any enemy he pointed at, he was pleased. Which begged the question. It cried for him to stop when they handled the dragon in Crestwood. Why?

He stopped on the harpy's flank, it froze, feathered ears twitching to catch the sound of any movement. The harpy straightened its stance, head turning almost towards him even though it was blindfolded. It took a moment before it charged up and launched up, pouncing on top of him.

The Inquisitor grinned, lifting his shield up blocking those sharp talons from piercing him, but the harpy gripped the shield and began flapping its wings rapidly yanking it from his grasp. He let go of the shield and prepared for the harpy's next attack. The harpy let out a high pitched screech and the Inquisitor roared his own battle cry.

"Inquisitor! A word, if you will."

They both stopped in the middle, the blinded harpy landing and the Inquisitor dropping his sword arm down with a grunt.

"What is it now?" He growled, turning to see Dorian and Cassandra both standing at the edge of the sparring grounds, Cassandra held a large book and Dorian just looked happy to see him waving with fluttering fingers. His eyes remained on Dorian for a moment before turning to Cassandra and her book.

He sighed sheathed his sword, the harpy's head turned curious on what was going on. With a soft whistle from the Inquisitor, the harpy began to follow him.

"Here, you handle this," the Inquisitor ordered, guiding the harpy to Dorian, "What is it you want?" He asked the Seeker following her to the blacksmith's.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Dorian frowned watching as the Inquisitor and Cassandra walked off. He sighed and untied the blindfold.

"What had you planned?" The harpy asked now able to see her mustached friend stare longingly at the Inquisitor's back. Her ears perked up and she gave a toothy grin, "You have care in your eyes."

"What? Oh!" He chuckled and held back a blush, "I guess I am an open book. Yes, I find our dear Inquisitor attractive, I don't, however, believe the feelings are mutual. He is such a tease." Dorian pouted leading the harpy back to her cage.

"Have you spoken your feelings to the leader?"

"How can I? The man is either busy killing things or busy planning to kill things. He is never available for a chat."

The harpy nodded almost as if she understood, "The leader is very...harsh." She concluded.

"That he is, my dear. But the heart wants what it wants."

The harpy was in the middle of her evening meal when Solas had come down to see her. Her face was a mess, as she devoured the leftovers from this evenings inner circle meals. She gnawed a bone and gave soft chirps not noticing her amec approaching.

"Were you that hungry, falon?"

She perked up, bone still in her mouth, "Amec!" She mumbled over the bone as she got to her feet to greet her friend.

"My apologies for my late presence. I was catching up on some work from the Inquisitor. How was your day, my friend?" Solas asked greeting back and joining her by the tree.

"I sparred with the leader. Varry read to me and Dori took me to get cleaned."

"Eventful then."

She nodded and continued with her meals before piping up, "Dori has care for the Leader."

Solas raised a curious brow before he chuckled and nodded, "That much is obvious. Though I do not see the appeal."

"Do you have care for someone, Amec?" she looked up with genuine curiosity.

Solas tilted his head unsure of her meaning of 'care', "Perhaps not in the way Dorian cares for the Inquisitor. I do, however, care for my friends."

She nodded her feathered crest perking up, "That is friendly care. We have a word for it, Amecor. There is care for family. Care for colleagues. Care for lovers. Care for our environment. Each is strong and beautiful in their own way. The most strongest care though is that of ourselves." She claimed humbly her clawed hand placed above her heart.

Solas's eyes widen in interest and he scooted closer to hear more. She explained more in detail. Her people's practice of self care, before care of others. Her point, or rather her People's point, was that one must be able to care for themselves before they should be allowed to care for anyone else, be it a child, a friend, a lover, or so on.

"People are precious. To care for someone is considered a great responsibility. A blessing and a burden at times."

She had a point he noted. He cared for things without even realizing it and it was a responsibility to care for people. Such a huge responsibility for him to care for his People. However, he found he cared for the elves and the humans. He cared for people that weren't his People. He even cared about the Inquisitor despite their differences. Care for colleagues. He thought.

He was so fascinated to learn about her People's ideology. It managed to make small notes in his journal, only he would be able to cherish this knowledge, he thought, "What of you, falon? What or whom do you have care for?"

She looked up at him and then her eyes drifted to the distance sky above them. The cage bars obscuring the view of a clear cloudless evening, "I would say I have care for my People, but I have made friends here. I have come to care for them as well." her red eyes seemed to glaze over as she watched the messenger crows fly off to who knows where. Free. There was a glint of yearning in her eyes. One he knew all too well.

Solas tried to lighten the mood a bit his lips pulling into a slight smirk, "Have you never had care for someone the way Dorian does the Inquisitor?"

That got her mind to wander back. She turned to him, her head tilting as her thoughts concentrated on the question. Finally she shook her head in honesty, "No. I have not held that kind of care for anyone. I do not think I will be able to." She admitted, it seemed to herself.

Solas began to wonder now. He admitted he expected a blushing mess of his friend. Something like the hopelessly romantic Seeker. She had told him her earliest memory, being that during the time of Arlathan. It was difficult to pinpoint what age she is mentally.

Mature. He concluded. She understood many things. The way she explained her culture and the habits of her people, she understood the significance of it all, how and why it was done. He still had so many questions.


End file.
